Digimon: A New Frontier
by Metal Nazo
Summary: After years of peace in the Multi-verse of the Digimon universe, a new powerful evil threatens the entire universe of the Digimon. New DigiDestined must team up with old heroes in order to stop this evil.
1. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 1

Digimon A New Frontier

Introduction

"Hello there whoever is reading this record of mine, my name is Professor Vector Data, just call me Data for shot...anyway if you found this record; it is about the DigitalWorld and the Digimon who live there as well as a story about my grandson and his friends and allies when they went on an unexpected journey into not one; but many Digiworlds and how they helped save many beings as well as all of us from doom... Anyway the data record wholes a third person point of view account of these events and be warned not all of them are pretty but the end is something wonderful in the research of computers and the impact they have on all worlds including ours enjoy this story and let me know what your thoughts are about the adventure" voice recording from Professor Vector Data.

Chapter 1 A New Adventure

"Tatsuya! It's almost time for school" Tatsuya Ichinomiya's mom yelled as Tatsuya was getting his clothes on for school.

"I'll be down in a moment mom, need to pack my paper" said as he just got done with his homework. Today was going to be the last day of the school year so he was making sure he got everything he needed to finish the last exam of the year.

"Tatsuya Ichinomiya..." before his mom could even finish her sentence Tatsuya was down and running out the door.

"I love you mom see you later!" he said as he left for the school bus. Tatsuya Ichinomiya is a 16 year old boy with high hopes of becoming a responsible man when he grows up. He hasn't figured out what exactly he wants to do with his life after school but he is confident he will become good at the job he takes.

As the young American was busy in his home state of California in the United States another kid across the Pacific was getting busy for an important day as well.

"I can hardly believe we are about to make history today grandpa" an 11 year old boy said in excitement.

"We never would have gotten this far if you didn't help me Max" the old man said to his grandson.

"When will the machine be ready?" Max asked.

"It'll be ready for test number 1 in less than a minute or my name isn't Professor Vector Data" the old man said as he was making sure all read outs on the machine were ready.

Within less than one minute the two put into place their test subject, a watermelon in the middle of a table with a target drawn onto it. After the read outs were finished Professor Data clicked a few buttons at lightning speed on a computer keyboard and his powerful machine activated. He aimed a laser at the watermelon and within a matter of seconds it was hit and then! It turned the watermelon into a digital code. It then bit by bit took the watermelon and transferred it into the computer. Then within a matter of seconds the watermelon appeared on a computer screen, the Professor then cut the watermelon on the computer into half and then he pushed several buttons and then the watermelon was back on the table where it once was. However only half of the watermelon came back the other half was still back in the computer. After the first half of the test was done the Professor was able to put the rest of the watermelon back together.

"Success, a brilliant success! We've made an incredible breakthrough Max" Prof. Data said to his grandson.

"It looks like the machine can turn organic matter into digital data for a computer" Max said in excitement.

"At least fruit my boy" Prof. Data said to his grandson as he paused and then continued "with more tests I'm sure it can transfer just about anything we want to transfer. It will make traveling around the world and possibly the universe a lot more easy for people who can't buy travel" Prof. Data said as he was sure his creation could be used to help people travel. Though the question remained would it be safer?

Elsewhere in another time and another place two former heroes would soon get a wakeup call along with many other former heroes of the various DigitalWorld.

"hmmm..."

"What is it Kari" T.K asked her as she all of a sudden stopped while they were walking, she looked towards the sky and had a powerful feeling she didn't have since the day the evil Parrotmon appeared, when she was a very little kid. The feeling of something evil and powerful forcing its way into the human world.

"I have a terrible feeling T.K it feels like something evil...is trying to force its way here" Kari was right.

"Hmm...I wonder if it's another Digimon? But how could that be...I thought we finished off all of the evil Digimon and the worlds were put back to normal again so Digimon could no longer end up in the real world unless they were a DigiDestined Digimon?" T.K asked, he was puzzled and a bit concerned especially after the last great battles he and his fellow DigiDestined won against the evil Digimon that invaded their world about 7 years ago.

"T.K...in our experience we should have learned by now there is always someone who wants to cause mayhem in the worlds" Kari told him, she recalled the last few times they were called forth to help save the worlds. But she was hoping for long time that the worlds would be at peace and that they could live their lives without having to be concerned about the world or the DigitalWorld.

"Somethings coming from the skies...look!" Kari said as she pointed at the sky and an odd being came out of the sky through a portal.

"Ah! There you two are, right where I was hoping you'd be" the being said as it moved with great speed towards Kari and T.K, within a matter of seconds the being knocked the two of them out and left the way it came.

Meanwhile in the DigitalWorld Gatomon and her friend Patamon where relaxing with the rest of their friends in the DigitalWorld and enjoying the fresh air. Until an odd being holding Kari and T.K in his left arm looked down at them from his portal. He then swiftly moved towards the group and before they could even ask a question he used his right hand to swat them aside and grabbed Gatomon and Patamon in his massive right hand. "Now my master will be pleased...he'll have fun with you or his name isn't...wait I'm not supposed to say his name" the Digimon said as he headed for his portal and left the DigitalWorld that Tai and his group saved many times over.

Elsewhere another group of DigiDestined whom hadn't seen any Digimon in 3 years would soon get to see their old friends again.

"Rika do you hear that?" Henry asked his friend as they were walking home from school.

"Hear what Henry?" she asked.

"That noise...it sounds like a computer..." Henry said as he was trying to look around for the sound.

"I still don't hear any..." she paused when she to started to hear the noise.

"Mwahahahahaha..." a voice laughed as it's owner looked towards the DigiDestined "You among all of the DigiDestined groups have spent to much time in your world to fully understand the DigitalWorld...we'll soon fix that though...as you will never again see your world EVER AGAIN!" the voice said to the two as two giant red eyes looked towards them through a portal that opened in front of them and an arm grabbed the two and pulled them in, elsewhere in the city Henry and Rika's friends such as Takato were captured, soon all of that worlds main DigiDestined except for Ryo woke up in the DigitalWorld and were surprised to see some of their Digimon who were taken from their homes. Before they could even ask questions the being who kidnapped them looked at them from a portal that opened above them. "I hope you all enjoy your time together, because none of you shall ever see the human world these humans call home ever again...so enjoy yourselves and please don't mind the manners of some of the locals mwahahahahahaha!" the being said as he disappeared and a group of evil Digimon attacked the group, they soon activated their Digivices to Digivolve their Digimon, they were surprised their Digivices all of a sudden appeared and they just used them.

In yet another time and another place a dragon like Digimon looked at the five DigiDestined who killed the evil Lucemon about 2 year ago. "So you're the ones who killed the powerful Lucemon of this world. You all may not look like much but your precious Digivices or D-Tectors as you call them, will be mine" the Digimon said as he came forth into the human world that Takuya and his friends lived in. He terrified the entire city as he appeared and made no effort of hiding himself or being fast at first. After he had his fun watching the humans flee, he went throughout the city and grabbed Takuya and his friends one by one and stole their D-Tectors even though they were just regular cell phones. As soon as the Digimon touched the cell phones they turned back into D-Tectors and he had this to say to the heroes as he left the way he came. "You children may think you are all powerful with these D-Tectors, but let's see how much you fair without them by your side and your spirits will soon be mine now that I have them and the world you created will be mine as well you fools!" he said as he left and Takuya and his friends were all confused as to what exactly just happened and why it happened.

Back in the world Tatsuya and Max are from, Tatsuya got the 16th best grades in the finals for the school year and was proud of himself after finishing the school year. As for Max, he told his parents about how the experiments with the Data-Converter went while he was visiting his grandpa Vector. As the day rolled by, the DigitalWorld that coexists with their world was in a time of peace until an unknown evil came to that world and a lot of that worlds fractal code was stolen by the leader evil being whom turned out to be a Digimon.

"Lord Azulongmon...we have an emergency" a Knightmon said in hast to his lord.

"Yes Knightmon, I have seen it. The evil Digimon has stolen the fractal code of our world and it is starting to die slowly..." the Azulongmon said in a sad voice.

"Whatever shall we do to save our world? The Digimon left almost as quick as it came" the Knightmon said.

"I'll ask for one of my old friends to send a call for help so we can have the next DigiDestined come to help save our world" Azulongmon said as he then let out a mighty roar to call for help from an old friend of his.

Meanwhile across the DigitalWorld a very old Digimon heard the roar of Azulongmon and said to himself after he heard his friend's message "I need to try and locate the next DigiDestined and fast" soon the Digimon sent a message across the human world and was hoping that the call for help would be answered. The message was programed to look all over the globe of the human world and look for at least three to four DigiDestined who could help the Digimon in the DigitalWorld. After a matter of days went by the message was able to find Tatsuya and Max, and a girl and maybe another young man in his teens. After Tatsuya got the message his mom told him she got a call from an old friend of hers in Japan who wanted her and her family to visit.

After about two days went by, Tatsuya and his family ended up in Japan and were able to meet up with his moms friend who turned out to be Max's mom. After the two families got together Max insisted they met his grandpa and got to see his new machine.

"I wonder if this machine actually works" Tatsuya asked as he got a good look at it.

"It does work Tatsuya, I've seen it work with my own two eyes and my grandpa can prove it" Max said.

"Well I'm not sure if it has enough power to work today, but it does work and I've seen it with my own eyes" Prof. Data explained to Tatsuya.

"So…..when's dinner?" Tatsuya asked as he noticed the time and remembered when he last ate.

"Dinner is in about one hour it will be an old recipe my family has had for 5 generations" Prof. Data said.

"I hope it'll be good…." Tatsuya said as he was daydreaming a bit.

About an hour after dinner Tatsuya while in the same room with the Data-Converter was logging onto his computer to check on some e-mails.

"Tatsuya" Max yelled.

"Yes Max?" he asked as he looked at the younger kid.

"What are you doing in here? It's not safe in here without an adult" Max asked and explained a simple rule to Tatsuya.

"Well I'm sorry…..I didn't know" Tatsuya said somewhat sarcastically.

"It's quite alright, let's just get out of here before anything bad happens like that machine firing at us" Max said somewhat dramatically.

"Why are you so worried about that machine? It mostly looks like a giant telescope to me" Tatsuya said.

"I'm not worried…..it's just that….that machine is very powerful and we haven't been able to test it on even bugs yet and we're not sure if it's safe for people or animals to be digitized by the Data-Converter" Max explained to Tatsuya as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Well if you think it's not safe to be here then I'll go" Tatsuya said as he turned off his computer. Then all of a sudden the main computer came to life and played over the message for help that was sent by the Digimon.

"Why is the computer acting up again?" Max asked himself as he got up to the computer and read the message and was somewhat puzzled by it. After the message repeated itself a voice was then heard repeating the message and then it asked Tatsuya and Max a question.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO HELP PEOPLE IN NEED FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF THE WORLD?" the voice asked them.

"This message sounds kind of…I'm not sure…..like a spam or something" Tatsuya said.

"What if someone is in need of help Tatsuya?" Max asked.

"Then we should tell our parents and your grandpa I guess…." Tatsuya said very unsure of himself.

"YOU DIGIDESTINED ARE ALL THE SAME; I'D LIKE TO SEE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE ALONE IN MY WORLD" another voice from the computer said to them as it turned red for a moment. Then out of the blue as Prof. Data was coming into his lab to check on his machine the Data-Converter came to life and turned towards Tatsuya and Max and fired two beams at them. The two were then bit by bit and bite by bite turned into digital data and sent right into the computer. After they appeared on the computer screen for a moment the two were then sent far into the computer mainframe. Then the next thing they noticed was seeing a blue sky and a green field of grass before they hit the ground and went to sleep, the fall thankfully wasn't that long of a drop.

"Oh…my head….where…am I?" Tatsuya said as he was waking up, he then saw a bunch of odd looking creatures that giggled and laughed as he was waking up "this must be a dream…." Tatsuya said to himself as he looked at the creatures.

"If it's a dream, then we both must be having the same dream Tatsuya….." Max said as he looked at Tatsuya and looked towards the creatures and then asked them a simple question "hello there….can any of you tell us where we are?" he asked.

"Of course, you're in grass village of the northern kingdom" a creature said as she looked at them, the creature was green and walked on four legs and looked like it had a plant on its back.

"Gah! It talks?" Tatsuya said as he all of a sudden scared away some of the creatures.

"Tatsuya….why did you just scare them always?" Max asked.

"I didn't mean to….I was just surprised is all…" he said as he looked at Max.

"I'm sorry if we scared any of you humans, we're just so surprised because we haven't seen any humans in a very long time" the creature that spoke to them before said.

"Its alright um…..miss?" Max said.

"Oh my, what a gentleman" the creature said as she giggled.

"Um…..may I ask what your name is miss" Max asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tanemon and I live with my fellow Tanemons" the Tanemon said as she said her name to Max.

"Wait! You're a Tanemon!?" Max asked very shocked and surprised.

"Yes" she answered.

"Hmm…" Max thought to himself as he looked into his backpack and looked through his gaming cards and took out a card of a Tanemon.

"Is something wrong human?" the Tanemon asked as he friends and neighbors came back to check on the humans and her.

"You're a DIGIMON!" Max yelled.

"Of cause we are, after all the only people are humans and Digimons right?" the Tanemon said.

"Did you just say their Digimon Max?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yup, their Digimon alright…..but I thought Digimon were all just TV show and game characters?" Max said.

"If that's the case then we must be having some wild dream…." Tatsuya said as he and Max finally got up and started to walk with the Tanemon showing them the way out of the cave they were hiding in.

After Max and Tatsuya came out of the cave their breath was taken away when they saw the beautiful Tanemon village with so many flowers and trees and buildings either covered in plants or built into trees. This place seemed ideal for anyone with a green thumb to live or anyone who loves nature.

"I don't think I've seen a place as beautiful as this before" Tatsuya said as he marveled the view of the village. But then all of a sudden out of the blue a giant purple Digimon appeared and roared.

"Oh no it's a Raremon" Tanemon screamed.

"This village looks so tasty" the Raremon said as he used his breath of decay attack on the village and right before everyone's eyes the villages fractal code was being eaten by the Raremon.

"We must call for help from the Guardians!" one of the Tanemon yelled as he ran to a giant horn and blew as hard as he could so it could be heard far and wide.

"What's going on?" Tatsuya said as he witnessed the village turning into what looked like digital code and slowly disappearing.

"The Raremon is eating the fractal code" Max said.

"The Raremon…..? You mean that giant sludge like Digimon is eating the village?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yup, Raremon are not known for being nice Digimon usually, and it seems this one has a little extra power" Max said as he watched helplessly.

"Don't worry about the Raremon, when the Guardians of the Kingdom come we'll all be safe" the Tanemon, Max and Tatsuya met said to them.

"The Guardians of the Kingdom? Who and what are they" Tatsuya asked.

"They're the protectors of our kingdom that the village lives within, they protect us from evil and corrupted Digimon since there haven't been any DigiDestined in eons to protect us" the Tanemon explained to Tatsuya.

"Well I hope the Guardians show up fast because I think Raremon wants desert" Max said as the Raremon finished eating the fractal code and then looked towards Max, Tatsuya and the Tanemon who were running from the Raremon.

"I desire power" the Raremon yelled as it came towards the group of fleeing Digimon and two DigiDestined.

"Everyone run I'll try and get his attention" Tatsuya said as he ran to the right side of the Raremon "yoo-hoo smelly ugly face, you'd better come catch me unless you want me to tell you how butt ugly you are" Tatsuya yelled to the Raremon getting Raremon's attention.

"Tatsuya what are you doing" Max asked surprised at what he was seeing because he knew how dangerous a Raremon could be due to being a Digimon card collector and TV show and videogame fan.

"I'll draw him away from the Tanemon, you protect them and run!" Tatsuya yelled as he was running away from the Raremon while at the same time getting Raremon's attention. Tatsuya ran as quick as he could from the evil Digimon until he tripped and fell into a house, the Raremon then smashed the house wide open and cornered Tatsuya and grinned evilly as he looked at him.

"I'll squash you flat human" the Raremon said with triumph as he cornered Tatsuya and was going to enjoy revenge for the name calling.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" a voice said from the sky as a lightning bolt went by Raremon's head, Raremon turned and saw one of the Seven Guardians of the Kingdom, this Guardian was none other than Wizardmon.

"Who are you…whoever you are I'll squash you flat to" Raremon said as he turned away from Tatsuya and started to attack Wizardmon.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me Raremon" Wizardmon said as he blew away the breath of decay attack and deflected sludge attacks as well.

"Amazing…..so that's what a Guardian looks like….I wonder if all the Guardians are Wizardmon or like him" Tatsuya asked himself as he got out of the broken house and watched from a safe distance Wizardmon's fight with Raremon.

"Breath of Decay" Raremon yelled as he was trying to hurt Wizardmon.

"You have been tainted by evil Raremon, you must be purified from your misdeeds in order to be reborn anew" Wizardmon said as he all of a sudden pulled out cards and began his second attack "Magical Game" Wizardmon said as his second attack activated and he began to finish off Raremon.

"Ahhhhhhh…..!" Raremon yelled as he was taking massive damage, one more attack and he was surely done for unless he got lucky.

"It's time for you to be purified Raremon….Thunder Ball" Wizardmon yelled as a thunder ball came from his wizard staff and he fired it at Raremon, then Raremon let out a cry as he was defeated and the fractal code he stole was now released from his body, his personal data code was now visible and Wizardmon said "purify Raremon and be reborn anew as a Digi-Egg" Wizardmon said as his staff glowed with a shining light and touched the code of Raremon, Raremon's Digi-Egg was then sent away to the Digi-Egg Gardens so he could start life all over again.

"Wow…..that was amazing. You won Wizardmon" Max said as he and the Tanemon returned to their restored village.

"Oh Wizardmon you're so heroic and amazing and wonderful" a Tanemon yelled as she ran towards Wizardmon with her fellow Tanemon.

"…I was only doing my duty to protect the people…" Wizardmon said as he looked towards the villagers and closed his eyes.

"Mister Wizardmon sir…..these humans are the new DigiDestined who have come to help save our world" the Tanemon who met Max and Tatsuya said as she pointed towards Max and Tatsuya.

"Could the call for help have actually found help?" Wizardmon said in sudden excitement as he looked towards Tatsuya and Max.

"We hope so, maybe they can also find our missing friend Calumon and figure out what happened to the Beelzemons" Tanemon said.

"Missing Digimon…..what do you mean?" Tatsuya asked.

"She is talking about two missing Guardian and some of ours friends" a female Digimon said from the skies as she was coming down to greet the Tanemon and the others.

"Its lady Lillymon" a Tanemon said with excitement as the ultimate level Digimon Guardian came down.

"A Lillymon, wow we're so lucky" Max said as he saw the pretty Lillymon.

"Isn't Lillymon one of the forms of one of the original Digimon heroes?" Tatsuya asked Max in a whisper to the ear.

"Yes she is" Max answered.

"I see you took care of everything here Wizardmon" Lillymon said.

"….yes…..did you come here to help me?" Wizardmon asked with a bit of a blush that couldn't be seen.

"I came to make sure the village was safe, I had no doubt in your abilities to handle a Raremon" Lillymon sweetly answered.

"Umm…..I take it she is another one of the Guardians mister Wizardmon" Max asked.

"Yes she is a fellow Guardian…." Wizardmon answered.

"Oh my….humans are here in our homelands. Does this mean that our call for help was heard?" Lillymon asked.

"It appears that way…but appearances can be deceiving…I guess we'll have to bring them before the elder Cherrymon in order to know for sure" Wizardmon said as he looked towards Max and Tatsuya.

"A Cherrymon….I thought Cherrymon were evil" Tatsuya asked.

"It's true some Cherrymon are evil but not all of them are, there is good and evil Digimon…..and since we don't have any clue as to what's going on we should probably give this Cherrymon a chance" Max said.

As Max and Tatsuya thought about it, they decided to go with Wizardmon and Lillymon to visit the Cherrymon. But just they were about to leave the Tanemon village, a portal opened above them and it dropped a Patamon and a Gatomon who had golden tags around their necks, the two Digimon were knocked out and looked hurt. As Max and Tatsuya went to help the two Digimon the Gatomon and the Patamon weakly woke and asked where they were and who they are.

What is going on here? Find out next time

To Be Continued…


	2. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Adventure Begins.

Within a matter of minutes after Tatsuya and Max came to help the Gatomon and the Patamon up the two small Digimon woke up and shook their heads they repeated their questions to Tatsuya and Max.

"Well...I can tell you two that your name is Gatomon" Max said as he pointed at the cat Digimon "and your name is Patamon" he said as he pointed at the small winged Digimon "but I'm afraid I don't know anything else about you two" Max said.

"Thanks for telling us our names...but we don't feel too good because you don't know anything else about us..." Patamon said with a sigh.

"You two just fell out of the sky from a portal, do you remember anything about the portal?" Wizardmon asked the duo.

"Portal..." the Patamon said as he was trying to remember but he couldn't recall a thing.

"We don't remember...but something about you mister looks familiar" the Gatomon said as she looked at Wizardmon.

"Really? I don't recall meeting you, I've met a good many Gatomon in my days but I've never met you young one" Wizardmon said as he had a puzzled look.

"Strange...maybe I've met a Wizardmon before..." she said as she rubbed her head.

"Maybe Cherrymon knows why they are here?" Max suggested.

"That is a possibility" Lillymon said.

"Lillymon I'll take these four to Cherrymon and get some answers, you stay and take care of the villagers until the next meeting is called in" Wizardmon said.

"Sure thing Wizardmon" Lillymon said as she went back to the Tanemon villagers to help them out.

"I guess we'd better get going then" Tatsuya said as he got ready to carry Gatomon on his back while Max carried Patamon in his arms.

As Wizardmon guided the two humans and the weak Digimon the four noticed a few villages and many kinds of Digimon living together peacefully. Within about an hour they were in front of a giant cherry tree forest and Wizardmon called out to Cherrymon. Within a matter of minutes they saw Cherrymon who looked rather sleepy and he looked like he was sitting.

"Oh...hello there Wizardmon, it seems you brought some visitors to marvel the forest and..." Cherrymon stopped talking when he got a good look at the Gatomon and the Patamon who were with Max and Tatsuya.

"Its an honor to meet you sir" Tatsuya said with a bow.

"Oh my...to think I'm actually talking with a Cherrymon" Max said in excitement as Wizardmon also bowed to Cherrymon.

"It looks like my call for help has summoned mighty DigiDestined" Cherrymon said in a powerful but quiet voice as he looked at the group.

"Elder Cherrymon...are you saying that you summoned these children?" Wizardmon asked.

"Indeed...these two are but at least half of the team that's been summoned to our world in its most dire of times" Cherrymon said as he had a serious look on his face, a look which Wizardmon had never seen before. "Oh great DigiDestined, the ones known as Max and Tatsuya...you have a destiny to help save not just our world but many a world in need of new DigiDestined" Cherrymon said.

"Hmm...you're the one who sent that message to us aren't you?" Max asked.

"Indeed I am the one who called for help, but I fear our enemies are aware of your presents in the DigitalWorld, because it wasn't I who activated that machine which brought you two here...as for those two Digimon I'm afraid they aren't your partners...but they can serve as traveling companions if you two desire that choice" Cherrymon said as he moved his arms in a cryptic manner.

"Wait...are you saying an evil Digimon turned on my grandpa's machine and brought us here?" Max asked.

"Yes young Max...but that doesn't concern us right now. We have more dire matters at stake here. First you must have a guide on your journey...a guide with experience and knowledge nearly as great as mine...and that guide will be Wizardmon whom you see before you" Cherrymon said.

"You mean...I'm to be their guide?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yes Wizardmon, you must guide our heroes onto the paths they must take to save our world. You'll meet the rest of your team soon and when you do Wizardmon will explain to them what they must know on your journeys into the great frontiers you must adventure into, the tamers and others like them will need your help. Now I trust you little Max know the three types of Digimon there are based on what their made up of in computer programs?" Cherrymon asked Max.

"Yes...the three types are called Data, Vaccine, and Virus" he explained while wondering what Cherrymon meant by what he said about frontiers and adventures and the stuff about tamers.

"Very good and as you know there are many types of Digimon groups, some that look good are evil and some that look evil are good and vice versa. Digimon you see are not always good or evil by nature, they can grow to be good or evil depending on how they are treated in life as well as the personal decisions they make. Though there are some Digimon who become so evil that their cores are corrupted to the point of no redemption. You may be wondering what I mean by the word core. The core of a Digimon is their Heart and the very life force of the Digimon. When Digimon die their cores remain intact under normal circumstances and when the Digimon's data has been purified their cores turn into Digi-Eggs and then the Digi-Eggs are sent to a safe place where the Digimon can experience rebirth and start their life over again, a safe way to give any Digimon who's done misdeeds to have a second chance. However..." Cherrymon explained until he came to a dramatic pause.

"However?" Tatsuya said.

"...as I've mentioned before some Digimon become evil to the point where their cores can't be purified. This happens because the evil in their core becomes so great that it consumes the evil Digimon's core as they become more and more evil until their core is gone and they are but a living husk of what they once were. When this happens the Digimon cannot be reborn and will be dead forever under normal circumstances. It is also possible for when a Digimon dies in the real world their cores can't remain intact due to not being in their natural home of the DigitalWorld. When this happens a Digimon good or evil that dies in the human world is gone for good...though there are some possible ways to save them. One of these ways is with the special Digivices you and your team mates will receive Tatsuya and Max" Cherrymon said as he was done explaining the basics of Digimon being reborn.

"We can save them?" Max asked while Tatsuya was taking in everything he heard.

"Yes unlike the DigiDestined of old in our world and beyond you'll be able to save the data of Digimon who have died outside of the DigitalWorld. Also...in your travels you'll come to at least one DigitalWorld that has for some time lost its ability to make Digimon come back so if your Digimon and your ally Digimon die there, odds are they'll be gone for good...though your Digivices might be able to save them if this happens but it's wise not to risk it" Cherrymon warned them.

"This is great advice and all mister Cherrymon but what do you mean by other worlds" Tatsuya asked confused on that subject.

"I still have much to tell you which you must take to heart or write down to remember" Cherrymon said as he was going on "on your travels you must not just simply save your world and the DigitalWorld we Digimon live in, but you must travel to other human worlds and DigitalWorlds because our enemies are not just native to our world. Some are invaders from far away DigitalWorlds who have found a way to travel across time and dimensions and space itself. These Digimon have stolen the fractal code that makes up our DigitalWorld and have taken it with them across time, dimensions and space" Cherrymon said with a serious look on his face.

"Maybe that's why the Beelzemons vanished...because they couldn't find the fractal codes in our world so they went to other worlds to find it" Wizardmon said as he believed he may have figured out why his two fellow Guardians named Beelzemon a male and female one vanished.

"That is a possibility Wizardmon...after all those two are head strong and have strong wills and would do anything to save our world even though they were once two of our greatest enemies" Cherrymon said as he was remembering the past.

"Beelzemons?" Tatsuya said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Beelzemons. Two of our four strongest members in the seven of us, the two Beelzemons were two of our enemies until our king and two of the other Guardians defeated the two and gave them another chance which made them take a turn for the best of our world" Wizardmon explained.

"Who are all of the seven Guardians and your king, Wizardmon" Tatsuya asked.

"Well...you already know me and Lillymon, there is also the two Beelzemons. There is also Leomon and his brother IceLeomon both of whom can become SaberLeomons. And WarGrowlmon as for our king, our king is none other than King WarGreymon" Wizardmon explained.

"Your king is a WarGreymon!" Max asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course...but...you see things haven't been too well with our king lately. You see the king has become ill and has been saddened and his days are numbered as much as I hate to mention...I know the king wishes our world to be restored but since he became ill days before the crisis began he's been unable to do his duties...the Guardians have been helping with the kingdom best we can but without our kings leadership we are truly lost...and without an heir...these are dark times for the kingdom indeed as well as our world" Wizardmon said as he closed his eyes and just hoped these kids and the others to join them could help save his world as well as his king.

"We'll do whatever we can to be of help" Tatsuya said with a grin on his face.

"That's the spirit Tatsuya" Max said.

"Hmm...now that that's all out of the way...you two will need to go and see Caliburmon so he can give you two as well as the others their travel clothes, those clothes aren't suitable for your travels" Cherrymon said as he pointed at Tatsuya and Max. Max was in his night clothes and Tatsuya was in fancy attire from the dinner he was at earlier in the human world.

"I guess we didn't expect to be leaving home so soon" Max said as he looked at his clothes.

"Now...hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Cherrymon went into a meditation as he summoned forth the Digivices for Max and Tatsuya, which looked like a cross between the tamer Digivices and Digivices the original team from the Adventure dimensions used.

"Oh my...this is my own Digivice I can hardly believe I actually am..." Max was joyful for his new Digivice while Tatsuya grinned as he placed his Digivice in his pocket.

"Now you two must take good care of your Digivices and never lose them, for your very lives depend upon them" Cherrymon said in a warning tone.

"Oh I almost forgot...what can you tell us about these two" Tatsuya said as he just now remembered Gatomon whom he placed in front of him while Max brought Patamon forth.

"Hmm...Wizardmon heal them please" Cherrymon said.

"Oh my goodness...I forgot about my healing spells" Wizardmon said as he quickly healed the two Digimon who woke up from their sleep shortly afterwards.

"Hello Wizardmon" Gatomon said with a sweet smile as she looked at Wizardmon.

"Hmm...these two are young...oh Gatomon and Patamon you two are not from this world. You are far from home and you are both very different from the average Gatomon and Patamon" Cherrymon said as he quickly examined the two small Digimon.

"You know something about us sir?" asked Patamon.

"Yes...but without a memory link I can't help you two remember your past or figure out exactly what is...wait...those golden tags...with their crests removed...hmm...hold out a hand while holding the tags and I can help you two remember some of your past" Cherrymon said. The two did as he and soon they remembered an evil Digimon they couldn't make out in its form kidnapping them from their home and taking them with two humans that had the golden crests and the two missing tags in them.

"It seems you two aren't bad after all" Max said with relief.

"Umm...this may be sudden but can we please travel with you guys so we can remember who we are?" Patamon asked out of the blue.

"Sure I don't see any reason why not, the more the better right?" Tatsuya said.

"Then its settled we'll travel with you guys on your journeys" Patamon said.

"Oh I was wondering mister Cherrymon, what is a memory link?" Tatsuya asked.

"It is an ethereal link created naturally by a person or a Digimon whenever they experience a thought that becomes a memory or, sometimes objects of importance have memory links in them. If you find something that looks familiar to Gatomon or Patamon you might find a memory link to help them remember their pasts" Cherrymon explained "are there anymore questions either of you have?" Cherrymon asked.

"Nothing comes to mind" Tatsuya said.

"I'm fine for the time being mister Cherrymon" Max said.

"Then its time for you five to go now and find your own destinies" Cherrymon said with a smile.

"I'll take them to Caliburmon for their travel attire Elder Cherrymon" Wizardmon said as he bowed to Cherrymon and left with Tatsuya, Max and the Patamon and Gatomon.

As time went by the five arrived to the castle of the kingdom Wizardmon lived in, they went to an old part of the castle where they found Caliburmon who had the power to turn into weapons but was useless unless someone used him in battle, he looked like a pale human man standing 6 feet tall wearing a white fancy vest and a white had with a black strip on it, he also had a white fancy cane. After he questioned why they were there and changed the subject a couple of times he stopped talking when Tatsuya told them they were there for their travel attire because he and Max are two of the new DigiDestined.

"Wait you need your new clothes for your journey?" Caliburmon asked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you for the past like ten minutes" Tatsuya said a bit agitated.

"Then stand back and let me use wards I love to say before I use my special magic that sounds like a bit of bibitiibiti bobitiobiti and BOO!" Caliburmon said as he moved around his cane let lose some magic. The magic turned Tatsuya and Max's clothes into very interesting travel clothes. Max the 4 foot tall kid, was amazed with his new clothes that looked like a red shirt with many pockets on it and pants about the color of navy blue with two sets of pockets and light brown shoes. He also now had goggles with special adjustments on them and an orange backpack with a new laptop in it to help him and his team in their travels. His blue eyes were easily visible now that his black hair was cut short thanks to Caliburmon's magic.

As for Tatsuya his clothes looked like a pair of black jeans with a shirt very similar to Wizardmon's shirt but without any zippers and he had red shoes with zippers on them that looked like the zippers on Wizardmon's outfit. His brown hair was now kept back in a small ponytail and his green eyes fully visible, he also now had a pair of goggles just like Tai's goggles which made the 5 and a half foot tall teenager feel important.

"Wow!...We look amazing" Tatsuya said as he admired his new clothes and noticed Max's new clothes as well.

"Now that you two have your clothes the others will have their clothes by the time you meet them, heck they already have their clothes now that I've cast my spell. Those clothes may not look like much but they have special powers, some I can show you now others you'll have to unlock. Max your clothes help make you able to hide easily along with anyone friendly whose close to you, you are also safe from earth based attacks for a short while. And Tatsuya you have better jumping skills now thanks to your clothes and you are safe from electric based attacks for a short while" Caliburmon explained quickly.

"Um...thank you Caliburmon" Tatsuya said.

"No thank you, thanks to you I'll be added to yet another glorious legend that'll have me in it, it reminds me of this one time when I..." Caliburmon was about to go on with another one of his stories until Max and Tatsuya and the others left so they could attend the next meeting of the Guardians where they will get a lead on where to head to next.

Will the group be able to find the Digimon partners of Tatsuya and Max? Or will they find the rest of their human team mates? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...


	3. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A meeting of the Guardians

Wizardmon led the group to the meeting chambers where he and his fellow Guardians gathered in order to hold meetings about various things such as what is happening in the kingdom that is of concern as well as simple reports on activity in the kingdom and the nearby lands which are at this point slowly disappearing.

"You surely have a big home here Wizardmon" Tatsuya said as he looked around the castle.

"Thank you….but the castle isn't my home…..my home is outside of the castle actually" Wizardmon said.

"Really I though the Guardians all lived in the castle?" Max asked.

"It is true most of us live here but some like me live outside in a house of some kind not too far from the castle" he explained.

"I guess that means most of the Guardians don't need to walk to work?" Tatsuya said somewhat sarcastically

"There are some advantages to living in the castle if that's what you mean" Wizardmon said.

"When are the rest of the Guardians going to show up?" Max asked.

"Any minute now knowing their speed" Wizardmon explain.

And surely enough within a matter of minutes, Leomon his brother IceLeomon, Lillymon and WarGrowlmon came into the chamber to attend the next meeting. The meeting was started by WarGrowlmon who gave a report about a movement of strange looking creatures in the west and that the area was turning dark.

"The southern territories and nearby lands seem to be peaceful now that the fractal codes of that area have been restored thanks to Wizardmon, as was suspected a Raremon was the one stealing the fractal code of the area" Lillymon said in her report after she returned from the Tanemon village and surveyed the nearby lands to check on activity.

"We lost more fractal code in the east today…..many of the villagers of villages in the area didn't survive…" Leomon reported.

"I scouted farther up north and discovered that ice is starting to melt in the north due to some kind of factory being built right over the northern ice caps. I was going to destroy the factory when I saw our enemy Piedmon leave the factory but it was outside of our territories and I was unable to do anything" IceLeomon said in one of his reports.

"You seem to have been very quiet Wizardmon we noticed you brought some outsiders into our secret meeting chamber. And I trust you have a reason for bringing them here?" WarGrowlmon said as he looked towards the smallest member of the Guardians.

"I have my reasons for bringing in these outsiders WarGrowlmon…..behold two of our DigiDestined are these two humans and these our two of their traveling companions…" Wizardmon said as he tried to get to the point of why he brought them in but felt odd with how he worded things.

"Nice to see our friends again" Lillymon said with a smile.

"Wait…..can it truly be that the stories are true about new DigiDestined coming in our worlds time of need" Leomon said as he looked at the two humans from his chair.

"The Elder Cherrymon himself summoned these humans…..he also said that I am to be their guide in their travels across our world and other worlds. We've learned that the crisis is far greater then we imagined. Evil invaders from other DigitalWorlds have been invading our world and have taken with them the fractal code we've been unable to recover" Wizardmon explain to his fellow Guardians who all gasped when they learned that they were dealing with more than simple evil Digimon they could deal with.

"Then that must be why we haven't heard from the two Beelzemon for some time now" Lillymon said.

"Those were my thoughts exactly…" Wizardmon said.

"You realize it won't be easy trying to convince our king that you have to leave Wizardmon. King WarGreymon has been getting worse and there's no telling how he'll react to this" WarGrowlmon explain to Wizardmon.

"I understand, but the fact of our entire world and the future of our kingdom depends on me leaving the kingdom in order to help guide the DigiDestined" Wizardmon said to WarGrowlmon.

"Hmm….all in favor of allowing Wizardmon to leave on his travels say I" IceLeomon said as he started a vote. A vote that IceLeomon, Lillymon and his brother Leomon vote for Wizardmon to leave on his travels to the rest of the DigitalWorld and beyond. For some reason WarGrowlmon voted no and seemed very unhappy that he was outvoted by more or less all of the other Guardians.

"Then it's settled, Wizardmon can travel with the DigiDestined as their guide and ally in battle" Leomon said as he looked around the table.

"Thank you everyone….I will not fail in my duty" Wizardmon said with a bow.

After the Guardians spoke over other matters their meeting came to an end with Leomon suggesting that Tatsuya and Max looked for their Digimon partners whom they'd find by using their Digivices to detect the Digimon as well as the other DigiDestined.

As the group departed for their journey Max got on his laptop a message, when he opened it up to check the message he was surprised to learn it was from his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Max said surprised.

"Max is that you my boy?" the old man said as he looked hard at his computer monitor.

"Yes it's me grandpa, how did you get a message to us" Max asked.

"I was looking all over my computer network and was able to find a way to get a search engine started to look for you and Tatsuya. When I saw my machine digitized the both of you I was deeply worried that the worse might have happened with two people being beamed at once….anyway my program I was using was able to find you and from the looks of it my theory on you being digital versions of yourselves was correct" Prof. Data said as he explained to Max.

"We've noticed grandpa, but there's a lot more going on here then what you'd expect" Max said to his grandfather.

"I've noticed, it seems there's some kind of naturally created artificial world inside the computer mainframe and it looks like the various data programs, vaccines and viruses have an organic looking form what I've been able to make out of it. The various kinds of programs surely look weird from what I've seen" Prof. Data said.

"It's more than just any kind of program people and creatures you're seeing grandpa. Believe it or not me and Tatsuya are in a DigitalWorld just like in the TV show called Digimon" Max said as he showed some of the DigitalWorld and the passing Digimon to his grandpa using his laptops camara.

"Wait a minute…you mean Digimon are real?! That's just…just…well in all of my years of computer research and programing I've never in my past seen anything like this…..I wonder now if many of those Digimon shows were really recordings of actual events that happened" Prof. Data said.

"Um…..Professor we'd like to stay and chat but we….oh my have you told our parents what's happened to us they must be worried sick since we've been gone for hours" Tatsuya said as he realized how long he and Max had been gone.

"Hours? But it was only minutes ago when you two were digitized into the computer by the Data Converter and it only took me a matter of half that time to contact you two" Prof. Data said confused.

"It's been minutes? But that's just not possible we've been here for like going on five hours now and I'm sure about that because I've been keeping an eye on my watch" Tatsuya said as he showed his watch which was the only thing he kept on him that wasn't changed by Caliburmon, the entire time thing seemed surprising to Tatsuya.

"Hmmm….I guess it's the data time and real time theory of mine" Prof. Data said.

"What are you talking about Professor" Tatsuya asked.

"Well to try and make it short the theory is basically a theory that the speed that programs and computers move at makes it seem like an hour in the real world is like well a um…to give an example a week in the computer world. So in other words time goes by slower in the DigitalWorld then it does in the real world" Prof. Data explained to Tatsuya.

"Then I guess we don't have to worry about missing bed when we get home" Max said with a grin.

"So what you're saying Professor is that we can spend like a year in this world and our parents wouldn't even notice we're gone?" Tatsuya asked.

"Basically yes and could you please just call me Prof. Data, Tatsuya?" Prof. Data said.

"But wait a minute, surely if our parents don't hear from us in a few hours they'll worry about us and where we are" Max said.

"I already decided to tell them that you two will spend the night with me. They wanted to say good night to you two when you head to bed but I told them that my lab isn't meant to have anyone besides you and me in it after business hours Max. And Tatsuya as well since I'm going to tell them he's going to work as my second lab assistant" Prof. Data said with a grin.

"Thank you grandpa, though I wonder if you can be of any help to us" Max asked.

"I'm already working on trying to get the both of you out of the computer and back home so you'll be safe and sound again" Max's grandpa said.

"That's good to hear Prof. Data but I'm afraid we can't come home right now as tempting as it is because um…..." Tatsuya was trying to think of what to say to the Professor but he was lost in thought for a moment.

"They can't come home yet sir because these two along with others are DigiDestined" Wizardmon said as he looked into the computer camara so Prof. Data could see him.

"Oh my goodness a Digimon is talking to me and….wait….are you two really DigiDestined?" Prof. Data asked the two.

"Yup and here's are Digivices to prove it" Tatsuya said as he and Max showed their Digivices to Prof. Data.

"Hmm….interesting….well since I can't bring you both back home right away I could at least help you in other ways I'm sure" Prof. Data said.

"Like what grandpa?" Max asked.

"Well if you plug in your Digivice I should be able to see if it has some kind of radar system in it so I can see if I can give you a map to follow on your laptop you have…by the way where did you get that laptop and those new clothes?" Prof. Data asked as Max plugged his Digivice into his laptop.

"It's a long story" Max said with a sweat drop as he was thinking of Caliburmon.

"I understand, now let's see here…..aha here we got there's a radar system alright. It seems to show your location on this map as well as some other Digivices which must be your allies Digivices I'm guessing based on what your Digimon friend told me" Prof. Data said as he showed the map to Max and the others as they looked at the laptop.

"Wow thank you grandpa you're the best" Max said.

"Thank you Max, well I guess I'll be at the computer here on standby if you any of you guys need me for something or if I spot something on the radar that looks nasty that you can't see. I've got a longer radar screen then you guys do from what I can see" Prof. Data said as he looked at his giant computer monitor.

"Thank you for everything Prof. Data but we have to get going we need to find our Digimon partners and our fellow DigiDestined before we run out of time" Tatsuya said as he took off with Wizardmon and Gatomon.

"Tatsuya wait up….I'll call you later grandpa take care and tell our parents we love them very much" Max said as he closed his laptop and took off with Patamon who was flying above him.

It seems like the group now has everything they need to start their quest to find their Digimon and fellow DigiDestined but can their Digimon friends protect them from anything nasty along the way?

Find out new time!

To Be Continued…


	4. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The old adventures learn about their missing members.

It was less then half a day by the time Davis and Tai became deeply concerned when they didn't hear from Kari. Matt was concerned because he didn't hear from T.K either, the DigiDestined teams were going to have a reunion to celebrate 7 years of peace in the real world and the DigitalWorld.

"Hello...Matt can you hear me!" Tai said as he made a call to Matt who was running late to the party along with a few other people.

"This is Matt, I hear you loud and clear Tai what's up?" Matt asked.

"I was wondering if you heard from Kari and T.K I've been calling Kari for hours now and haven't been able to get a call to her" Tai said.

"I've been calling T.K and haven't heard from him so I'm afraid that I haven't heard anything" Matt said, he was surprised that Tai wasn't able to get word from Kari which could only mean something must of happened to T.K and Kari.

Meanwhile Izzy was busy getting things ready for the party but picked up a message on his computer which he didn't notice until just now.

"Hmm...strange...there's no return e-mail from this message" Izzy said as he opened the e-mail and began to read it.

"DEAR IZZY IF YOU'VE FOUND THIS E-MAIL THEN IT MEANS THAT I HAVE BAD NEWS FOR YOU. AN EVIL FORCE WE HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE HAS KIDNAPPED PATAMON AND GATOMON AND WE HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS RIGHT AWAY SO WE CAN TRY TO FIGURE THIS MESS OUT, I HAVE CONTACTED GENNAI AND WE ARE BEGINNING TO LOOK INTO THE CRISIS NOW. P.S THE KIDNAPPER ALSO HAD KARI AND T.K WITH HIM. P.S.S THIS IS YOUR OLD PAL TENTOMON IF YOU WERE WONDERING" the message said which appeared to be from Tentomon, Izzy's old partner.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said as he finished reading the e-mail and then made calls to his friends to see if any of them heard about Kari and T.K being kidnapped.

After he made his calls to everyone who wasn't at the party house yet he waited for about an hour. Once everyone was together again Izzy explained that he got an e-mail from Tentomon that told him Patamon and Gatomon along with Kari and T.K were kidnapped by something or someone that was giant powerful and evil. He told them the Digimon were contacting Gennai to see if he knew anything about the being that just came and left seemingly without a trace.

"Hello...hello! Izzy? Davis? can anyone hear me?" Gennai's voice was heard from Izzy's nearby computer.

"Gennai! Its me Izzy" Izzy said.

"I'm here to" Davis said.

"We're all here Gennai" Tai said as everyone got close to the computer to hear Gennai clearly.

"Good to see you all again, though I wish it weren't because of a crisis" Gennai said as he looked at everyone.

"Gennai, do you know who kidnapped my sister?!" Tai yelled.

"I'm sorry to say this Tai but I'm afraid I haven't located Kari, Gatomon, T.K or Patamon anywhere...the four of them just vanished completely. I've scanned all over the DigitalWorld but I can't locate them anywhere..." Gennai said.

"Its as if they just vanished into thin unseen air" Tentomon said as he came into view.

"What?! How can that be possible, how can they just vanish?" Matt asked.

"We don't know for now Matt, but we won't give up our search for them. They are our friends and family after all" Gabumon said as he looked at Matt and understood how he felt.

"What if their not in the DigitalWorld?" Cody asked.

"Are you suggesting the kidnapper took them someplace in our world?" Yolei suggested.

"That is a possibility Yolei, I'll try to reconfigure the scanners to see if the four of them are somewhere in the human world" Gennai said as he began getting to work.

"This might take us awhile to reconfigure the scanners, you guys should probably try to relax while we get to work" Tentomon said as he got to work with Gennai.

Little did any of them know that their attempts to try and locate Kari, Gatomon, T.K and Patamon in their world wouldn't work at all. The four heroes are but two now and are lost far away from their homes. Will the old DigiDestined be able to learn what really happened to their family and friends? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...


	5. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Tamers are lost in the wild

About an hour after the Tamers and their Digimon took down the evil Digimon that were sent to destroy them Takato asked his partner Guilmon if he knew why they were all in the DigitalWorld but he was as clueless as they were and he didn't have any idea where in the DigitalWorld they were.

"Well that's helpful..." Takato said sarcastically.

"Clearly some force we've never encountered before is responsible for taking us away from our homes" Renamon said as she looked around.

"Henry...are you alright?" Terriermon said as he checked on his friend.

"I'm just tire..." Henry said as he sat on the ground, he looked very weak for some reason.

"If you're wondering why you are back in the DigitalWorld I'll explain" a powerful voice said as Azulongmon came out of the skies and it became sunny as he cleared the skies.

"Azulongmon!? What are you doing here?" Rika asked as she looked towards the giant Digimon.

"I am here because you need to understand why you're here in the DigitalWorld and trapped" the dragon like Digimon said.

"What do you mean we're trapped?" Jeri asked.

"I can't tell you everything now...but you must know that a great and powerful evil far greater than the D-Reaper has appeared and took all of you from your homes and families in order to make sure you don't interfere with his plans and with its minions work" he explained but paused for a moment as he thought about what to say and what not to say to the Tamers and their Digimon "you must travel the DigitalWorld in order to find your way back home...I wish I could help but my power is needed elsewhere...I wish that Ryo were here to help you in this quest but he wasn't brought with you because our enemy fears him and is being careful so he won't notice that you all disappeared. Thanks to the evil Digimon time passes by slowly in the human world next to the DigitalWorld...years here will seem like days back in your world" Azulongmon said as he finished explaining to them.

"What do you mean your power is needed elsewhere?" Takato asked.

"I can't explain everything now...but I wish all of you luck on your journey home" the giant dragon Digimon said as he looked very sad, he then looked towards the skies and took off because he was needed elsewhere.

Just what is going on that even the mighty Azulongmon can't explain everything to Takato and the group? Find out later.

To Be Continued...


	6. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Frontier calls for its DigiDestined

Koichi unlike his younger brother Koji didn't have his cell phone that becomes a D-Tectors stolen by the dragon like Digimon that came and stole the D-Tectors of the DigiDestined. As he was walking home he noticed an area of town where Koji and the others were.

"Koji!" Koichi yelled his brother's name as he ran towards the five.

"Koichi? Did you get your D-Tector stolen to?" Koji asked.

"Stolen? No...what happened here?" the twin asked.

"We had our cell phones stolen from us by some giant dragon that seems to know about Lucemon...odd thing was our phones turned back into D-Tectors when he touched them" Zoey explained as she got up and helped J.P and Tommy get up to.

"How can that be possible..." Koichi asked himself out loud.

"The oddest thing about that dragon was it seemed like it was a Digimon...what's more odd is the fact he didn't kill anyone and just knew where we were...he didn't even try to destroy our world" Koji said as he was thinking about what happened.

"That is odd...I thought Bokomon said any Digimon that end up in the human world try to destroy it?" Takuya said.

"That is odd indeed...but we should get out of here before anyone asks us questions" Koichi said as everyone agreed to leave. When they went to a restaurant to talk over the matter they saw Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki and Teruo who were talking about something. The two groups looked at each other once they both realized they were in the same place, after they cached up on a few things Takuya and his friends explained about the dragon Digimon stealing they D-Tectors, just then a message came to Koichi, Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki and Teruo on their cell phones and the voice on it sounded like Cherubimon's voice.

"Koichi, Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki and Teruo you five are needed in the DigitalWorld at once...you must return to where your journeys began...and...you must...ah..." Cherubimon's transmission was cut off as he was trying to tell the five children to return to the train station they went to in order to head for the DigitalWorld.

"That was odd...it sounded like Cherubimon" Koichi said as he looked at his cell phone.

"The way he was sending that message was a lot like the time Ophanimon sent the messages that called us to the DigitalWorld" Koji said.

"Hey guys...look that computer is acting strange over there" Tommy said as he pointed at one of the computers for the public to use in the restaurant.

"Hello...hello can Takuya...Koji...J.P...Zoey...Tommy can anyone hear me?" a voice said from the computer as the ten children looked into the computer monitor.

"Whose there?" Koichi asked.

"Ah there you all are" Bokomon said as he became clearly visible on the computer monitor.

"Bokomon!" they all said with a bit of shock.

"Gah! Not so loud please..." Bokomon said as he was trying to make sure the computer monitor on his end was working.

"Hey Bokomon can I play on the computer?" Neemon said as he was looking at the computer.

"Neemon you buffoon I'm in the middle of talking with the DigiDestined" an annoyed Bokomon said to Neemon.

"Hey look you're playing a game with our friends in it...hi everyone" Neemon said as he waved to everyone.

"Stop that nonsense now Neemon" Bokomon said as he pulled on Neemon's pants and let them go which hurt Neemon when his pants smacked him.

"Um...Bokomon" Koji said.

"Oh Koji...you all need to come back to the DigitalWorld quickly" Bokomon said.

"Why? I thought when we defeated Lucemon everything went back to normal in the DigitalWorld?" Takuya asked.

"Well everything was good until a few hours ago...some evil force has invaded our world and is turning good Digimon evil. Already Seraphimon and Ophanimon have been turned evil by the invaders. Cherubimon has scattered the Legendary Warriors that haven't been captured and turned to evil so Koichi and the other four DigiDestined can come and help us" Bokomon explained.

"Darn...we'll get there as soon as we can Bokomon" Takuya said.

"Please hurry!" Bokomon said as he ended his transmission.

Shortly after that the ten children went back to their homes and put on a new pair of clothes which were the same ones they wore in the DigitalWorld. They told their parents they were going to hang out with some friends and take a train ride together which was true for the most part. After that they all were able to catch the train to take them back to the DigitalWorld and as the ten children were riding the train they couldn't help but wonder what awaited them, it would be hard since half of them had their D-Tectors stolen but the other five would have to work on finding their spirits in order to take on the former good Digimon turned bad and whatever it was that turned them evil.

Will all ten of the DigiDestined be able to locate the spirits before the new evil finds them or will they all be captured? Find out next time.

To Be Continued...


	7. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Wizardmon's Castle

About two hours after Tatsuya, Max, Gatomon, Patamon and Wizardmon left WarGreymon's castle in order to begin their journey but just as it seemed like they were going to head to another region Wizardmon took the group to his house not too far from WarGreymon's castle and much to everyone's surprise Wizardmon's house was a castle of his own just like a real wizard.

"Wow this place is huge" Max said as he entered Wizardmon's castle.

"Look at all those books and bottles on the walls" Patamon said as he looked all around at the walls of the castle as they walked in the small castle.

"I can understand now why you live in your own house with all of these books and stuff" Tatsuya said as he looked around and followed Wizardmon.

"I have been collecting knowledge for quite some time now...I couldn't possibly have moved everything into the castle in my collection but I was able to move my castle closer to the north kingdom castle" Wizardmon said as he led everyone into his study.

"This place looks nice" Gatomon said as she looked around the place and looked at a bowl with gold fish in it.

"It's not much but it is a good peaceful place to study my work. I keep these two fish because their, a gift from an old friend of mine...now where did I put that book?" Wizardmon said as he was looking through his books by floating around the room using his magic.

"What are you looking for Wizardmon?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm looking...for...here it is! I found it" Wizardmon said in excitement as he pulled out a giant book "oh great book...give us the knowledge we need for our quest" Wizardmon said as the giant book opened up and began to glow brightly, as the light died down the book got smaller until it was small enough to fit inside Wizardmon's coat.

"That book got smaller" Patamon said as he looked at the book while it was shrinking.

"It does that when it's needed for travel" Wizardmon said as he looked at his small friend.

"What's the book for Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Well Gatomon I got this book so we can use its knowledge to help us on our travels, we don't know when we'll need to know something about somewhere or something or someone we encounter" Wizardmon explained.

"That'll help us big time then, good thinking Wizardmon" Max said as he smiled knowing that now they won't be traveling in the dark.

"Now that I've taken care of the knowledge we'll need I'd better to check up on food for our travels" he said as they followed him to what looked like a giant kitchen.

"Oh boy this place looks so nice, maybe we can have a bite to eat before we go?" Tatsuya said as he looked around the kitchen and admired all of the great kitchen wear that was in it.

"I suppose we should have our strength ready for travel before we head out" Wizardmon said as he was looking around and took out a bag that he was filling with food of all kinds. As Wizardmon was busy getting food supplies for the travels he and his friends would go on, Tatsuya got to work making lunch for everyone thanks to his cooking skills. His mom tough him how to cook when he was young so he did his best to cook up something he thought everyone would like.

Shortly after Tatsuya was finished making lunch Wizardmon heard something in his kitchen and began to look around, he used one of his magic tricks to locate whatever was in his kitchen. He was surprised to find out there was something else in the kitchen as well, the other creature took some of the lunch Tatsuya made for everyone which surprised Tatsuya when he saw something get some of his food. "I have you two now" Wizardmon said as he lifted everything in the kitchen off of the floor using his magic. "Hey put us down, put us down!" yelled what looked like a small fuzz ball with a tail. "Let us go sir" said what looked like a ball with a striped tail and two horns on its head.

"Wanyamon and Kapurimon, how did you two get into my castle?" Wizardmon asked the two small Digimon.

"Please don't hurt us we're just hungry..." Kapurimon said as he began to cry while still in the air.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. Though I suppose I should put everyone else down" Wizardmon said as he put everything else back down while the two small Digimon were being held up. "I'll ask you again, can you please tell us how you got into my castle?" Wizardmon asked the two as he put them onto the dining table.

"Well...we aren't really sure mister Wizardmon" Kapurimon said.

"We just saw you enter your house and we followed you in because we wanted something to eat. We planned to pay you back for the food someway..." Wanyamon said as he looked ashamed of himself.

"If that's the case, then you're welcome to have lunch with us you two" Wizardmon said with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"What...? But we..." Kapurimon tried to say something before Wizardmon talked to him "I can understand how shocked you might be Kapurimon but understand I'm not evil at all. I'm a kind and understanding Digimon" he said as he patted the smaller Digimon.

Shortly after the two Digimon came closer to Max and Tatsuya their Digivices began to glow brightly and Kapurimon digivolved into Kotemon and Wanyamon digivolved into Gaomon. "Amazing...! They just digivolved" Max said as he looked at the two rookie level Digimon who were as shocked as everyone else.

"Max hold out your Digivice, I think these two might be our partners?" Tatsuya said as he held out his Digivice and it glowed when he pointed it towards Gaomon while Max's Digivice glowed when he pointed it at Kotemon.

"Our these two humans the DigiDestined everyone's been talking about?" Kotemon asked as he looked at the two and their Digivices and turned to ask Wizardmon.

"They are the DigiDestined little Kotemon. And you are Max's partner, and Gaomon is Tatsuya's partner" he said as he was very...happy to see that the DigiDestined finally found their partners by some act of fate.

After everyone introduced each other the group sat down to enjoy a good lunch before they took off for the journey to find their DigitalWorlds fractal code in order to save the DigitalWorld.

It is a huge relief for Wizardmon and the others now that Gaomon and Kotemon, the partners of Tatsuya and Max have joined up with them in order to save their home, but what about the other DigiDestined and their Digimon partners? What is happening to them and to other worlds now as the team moves out? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...


	8. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Wizardmon's Castle

About two hours after Tatsuya, Max, Gatomon, Patamon and Wizardmon left WarGreymon's castle in order to begin their journey but just as it seemed like they were going to head to another region Wizardmon took the group to his house not too far from WarGreymon's castle and much to everyone's surprise Wizardmon's house was a castle of his own just like a real wizard.

"Wow this place is huge" Max said as he entered Wizardmon's castle.

"Look at all those books and bottles on the walls" Patamon said as he looked all around at the walls of the castle as they walked in the small castle.

"I can understand now why you live in your own house with all of these books and stuff" Tatsuya said as he looked around and followed Wizardmon.

"I have been collecting knowledge for quite some time now...I couldn't possibly have moved everything into the castle in my collection but I was able to move my castle closer to the north kingdom castle" Wizardmon said as he led everyone into his study.

"This place looks nice" Gatomon said as she looked around the place and looked at a bowl with gold fish in it.

"It's not much but it is a good peaceful place to study my work. I keep these two fish because their, a gift from an old friend of mine...now where did I put that book?" Wizardmon said as he was looking through his books by floating around the room using his magic.

"What are you looking for Wizardmon?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm looking...for...here it is! I found it" Wizardmon said in excitement as he pulled out a giant book "oh great book...give us the knowledge we need for our quest" Wizardmon said as the giant book opened up and began to glow brightly, as the light died down the book got smaller until it was small enough to fit inside Wizardmon's coat.

"That book got smaller" Patamon said as he looked at the book while it was shrinking.

"It does that when it's needed for travel" Wizardmon said as he looked at his small friend.

"What's the book for Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Well Gatomon I got this book so we can use its knowledge to help us on our travels, we don't know when we'll need to know something about somewhere or something or someone we encounter" Wizardmon explained.

"That'll help us big time then, good thinking Wizardmon" Max said as he smiled knowing that now they won't be traveling in the dark.

"Now that I've taken care of the knowledge we'll need I'd better to check up on food for our travels" he said as they followed him to what looked like a giant kitchen.

"Oh boy this place looks so nice, maybe we can have a bite to eat before we go?" Tatsuya said as he looked around the kitchen and admired all of the great kitchen wear that was in it.

"I suppose we should have our strength ready for travel before we head out" Wizardmon said as he was looking around and took out a bag that he was filling with food of all kinds. As Wizardmon was busy getting food supplies for the travels he and his friends would go on, Tatsuya got to work making lunch for everyone thanks to his cooking skills. His mom tough him how to cook when he was young so he did his best to cook up something he thought everyone would like.

Shortly after Tatsuya was finished making lunch Wizardmon heard something in his kitchen and began to look around, he used one of his magic tricks to locate whatever was in his kitchen. He was surprised to find out there was something else in the kitchen as well, the other creature took some of the lunch Tatsuya made for everyone which surprised Tatsuya when he saw something get some of his food. "I have you two now" Wizardmon said as he lifted everything in the kitchen off of the floor using his magic. "Hey put us down, put us down!" yelled what looked like a small fuzz ball with a tail. "Let us go sir" said what looked like a ball with a striped tail and two horns on its head.

"Wanyamon and Kapurimon, how did you two get into my castle?" Wizardmon asked the two small Digimon.

"Please don't hurt us we're just hungry..." Kapurimon said as he began to cry while still in the air.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. Though I suppose I should put everyone else down" Wizardmon said as he put everything else back down while the two small Digimon were being held up. "I'll ask you again, can you please tell us how you got into my castle?" Wizardmon asked the two as he put them onto the dining table.

"Well...we aren't really sure mister Wizardmon" Kapurimon said.

"We just saw you enter your house and we followed you in because we wanted something to eat. We planned to pay you back for the food someway..." Wanyamon said as he looked ashamed of himself.

"If that's the case, then you're welcome to have lunch with us you two" Wizardmon said with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"What...? But we..." Kapurimon tried to say something before Wizardmon talked to him "I can understand how shocked you might be Kapurimon but understand I'm not evil at all. I'm a kind and understanding Digimon" he said as he patted the smaller Digimon.

Shortly after the two Digimon came closer to Max and Tatsuya their Digivices began to glow brightly and Kapurimon digivolved into Kotemon and Wanyamon digivolved into Gaomon. "Amazing...! They just digivolved" Max said as he looked at the two rookie level Digimon who were as shocked as everyone else.

"Max hold out your Digivice, I think these two might be our partners?" Tatsuya said as he held out his Digivice and it glowed when he pointed it towards Gaomon while Max's Digivice glowed when he pointed it at Kotemon.

"Our these two humans the DigiDestined everyone's been talking about?" Kotemon asked as he looked at the two and their Digivices and turned to ask Wizardmon.

"They are the DigiDestined little Kotemon. And you are Max's partner, and Gaomon is Tatsuya's partner" he said as he was very...happy to see that the DigiDestined finally found their partners by some act of fate.

After everyone introduced each other the group sat down to enjoy a good lunch before they took off for the journey to find their DigitalWorlds fractal code in order to save the DigitalWorld.

It is a huge relief for Wizardmon and the others now that Gaomon and Kotemon, the partners of Tatsuya and Max have joined up with them in order to save their home, but what about the other DigiDestined and their Digimon partners? What is happening to them and to other worlds now as the team moves out? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...

Chapter 8 the wind of Gaogamon!

And so heroes took off from Wizardmon's castle with all the supplies they'd need for the time being, with the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined now in the group it took a lot of tension off of everyone's shoulders and gave them a feeling of hope for the DigitalWorld and everyone in it.

"So Wizardmon…. Now that Max and I have our partners where is our first stop?" Tatsuya asked as walked alongside Wizardmon. "Well Tatsuya according to the map the closest place we can head for that's outside of the kingdom is Lakeside village located in the south from here" Wizardmon said as he looked into his book and remembered the map of the existing DigitalWorld.

"Sounds like a lovely place to go fishing" Max said as he walked alongside Kotemon however Kotemon tried to think of something to say but Gaomon already spoke "not really a good idea to go fishing in Lakeside village my friend, you see its home to a bunch of ocean and lake Digimon including Gomamon who are friends with a lot of fish. And they don't like it when people fish for their friends if you know what I mean" Gaomon warned Max because back when Gaomon was a Wanyamon he made the mistake of trying to fish at Lakeside village and got chased out of the village for nearly eating a yellow fish that was friends with a Gomamon. "Gomamon…. Hey I remember them, their seal like Digimon and their loads of fun from what I remember" Max said with excitement, since he was a card collector of the Digimon card game as well as a video game and TV show fan he knew the names of a lot of the iconic Digimon such as Gomamon.

"If we're lucky the villagers know where some evil or corrupted Digimon might be living in the general area. And if that's true then we can find fractal code in order to help restore the nearby areas" Wizardmon said as he led everyone down a pathway that was the quickest way to Lakeside village. After about three hours went by the group stopped in order to make camp so they could get some rest before heading for the village, Wizardmon told them that it was a good idea to make camp because they'd need their strength in order to be ready for whatever is in store for them at Lakeside village. "After a nice long walk it's good to take a nice cat nap" Gatomon said as she curled up and took a nap.

"Say Wizardmon do you have any dumplings in that bag of yours?" Tatsuya asked as he set up a couple of tents he got from Wizardmon's castle. "Yes, if you'd like to snake on some dumplings I'd be glad to give you some Tatsuya" Wizardmon said as he took three dumplings out and tossed them to Tatsuya, Tatsuya got some sticks and sat them next to the fire pit Gaomon made, his partner was busy with making the fire while Max and Patamon were getting some fresh fruit from the trees to eat.

"Great work everyone, but whose going to start the fire so we can cook some food?" Tatsuya asked. "I'll take care of that, now let's see what was it called again…..oh yeah Hothead!" Kotemon yelled as he took his bamboo sword and it caught on fire, he used the fire to start the camp fire. His sword went back to normal shortly afterwards. "That's a cool move" Patamon said as he flew around the camp and then decided to set next to the camp fire. "So Gaomon aside from having strong fists what else can you do?" Tatsuya asked his partner.

"Well…aside from my fists I can howl and if I digivolve I should be able to use wind attacks" Gaomon said as he was eating an apple. "I can't wait to see how cool you'll look when you digivolve…. So….Gaomon do you remember what your life was like when you were younger" Tatsuya asked his partner as he was getting a little home sick. "Well from what I remember I was always waiting for my life to have more to it than just going to school everyday and wondering if I had parents or if I was reborn or if I was created….because I never had anyone other than my teachers look after me, I always believed there had to be more to a Digimon's life then just going to school but I knew school was important. Without school I never would have learned as much about the world as I know today and I might have never been able to meet you after I learned everything I could at my age….now that I'm older I can learn a lot more things. Now that we're together as partners I now know that I have a destiny that can give me more out of life" Gaomon said as he was thinking about his past and explaining some of his feelings about what he wanted out of his digital life.

"I know what you mean pal, I finished my school work not too long ago and I'm at the age where you wonder just what you want to do with your life. I'm still wondering exactly what I to want out of life but for the time being aside from just trying to be a good person I want to help people out somehow…I guess I somewhat got that wish by coming here because all those Digimon who need help, I can do my best to help them with you by my side" Tatsuya said to Gaomon as he thought a bit about what he wanted to do in his teenaged life. "I'll do my best to help those Digimon to, Tatsuya…you can count on me to be by your side" Gaomon said as he looked at Tatsuya and the two knew as they looked each other in the eyes they could trust each other.

"It appears to be too dark for us to make it to Lakeside village, we'll have to rest here and continue in the morning" Wizardmon said as he looked towards the sky and knew it was too late to go on with their travels, he looked towards everyone else who seemed to agree with him as they rubbed their eyes and felt sleepy. "Good night everyone" Patamon said as he went to sleep close to Gatomon. Slowly be surely everyone else went into their tents or took out a sleeping bag and went to sleep after the fire was put out by Wizardmon.

The next morning everyone got up and cleaned up their camp, after everything was packed and cleaned up they continued their journey to Lakeside village, it took them about three hours of walking before they saw a big village with small huts floating on the lake, while other huts or house were built close to the lakeside. A group of Gabumon and Gomamon were seen talking to each other about something as Wizardmon and the group entered the village, they didn't notice anyone until Wizardmon asked them if there was any trouble. "Oh my, it's a Wizardmon" said a female Gomamon "please don't hurt us we'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt us" another Gomamon said as he was covering his head in fear. "I say we fight this ruffian before he gets the jump on us" said a Gabumon who didn't look scared at all.

"Whoa there friend, we aren't here to fight. I'm a Guardian of the North Kingdom and my name is Wizardmon. These are my friends and two of the DigiDestined and we're here to help" Wizardmon said to the group of villagers. "It's true, we just want to help out" Max said to them hoping they'd listen. "If you really were the DigiDestined you'd have Digivices" a female Gabumon said as she stood by the other Gabumon's side. "We do, see" Tatsuya said as he showed his Digivice to the villagers, they all of a sudden changed from being scared or angry to what looked like relieved.

"Oh thank the creator we're all saved" a Gomamon cried with joy as they all came towards the group along with the rest of the villagers, they lifted the heroes up and took them to the elders in order to have them decide if the heroes were welcomed or not. "Do they normally treat visitors like this Gaomon?" Tatsuya asked his partner, "not regularly" he said as they landed in front of the elders.

"Oh great elders, we've brought forth these DigiDestined and their Digimon in order to know if we should send them away or not" a Gabumon said as he bowed before the elders. "Let them stay, they are our guests and we'll need their help to stop the evil Digimon and hopefully save our friends and family" the elders said together after a few minutes of silence went by. "The elders have spoken!" a Gomamon said with excitement. Shortly after that the Gomamon and Gabumon took Tatsuya and the group to a place to get some food in the village.

"Yummy looking fish" Gatomon said as she looked at the cooked fish. "I take it those fish weren't friends with any of the Gomamon?" Tatsuya said to Gaomon. "It would appear that way Tatsuya" Gaomon replied.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you all so joyful to have us here?" Patamon said as he sat down next to his friends. "Well little one, we're glad your all here because we've been troubled by a group of mean Nanimon and Kuwagamon who kidnapped are friends and family. Not to mention all of the Betamon who live in our village" a Gabumon explained to them. "Betamon….why does that name sound familiar?" Tatsuya asked himself.

"Betamon….why would they kidnap all of the Betamon unless…" Wizardmon was thinking for a moment until he remembered that Betamon is the rookie stage of Seadramon and if the Nanimon and Kuwagamon were doing what Wizardmon thought they could be doing there was no time to lose "where are the Nanimon and Kuwagamon keeping their prisoners?" Wizardmon asked the Gabumon.

"We don't know….no one has ever come back from what rescue attempts we've made to find everyone" a Gomamon explained. "Hmm….then maybe our best bet is to wait for them to come back and then follow them" Tatsuya suggested "that's an excellent idea Tatsuya" Gaomon said in agreement.

"Gabumon, do you know by any chance when they'll be coming back?" Gatomon asked the head Gabumon among the current villagers seen. "They usually come once a week to steal our goods and kidnap us. I think they should be coming today" Gabumon answered. "In that case I've got an idea that should help get some of us on the inside of their base while the rest of us follow them" Gatomon said. "What's your plan Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked. "Alright everyone, listen carefully" Gatomon said as she began to fill everyone in on her plan to help rescue the kidnapped villagers and defeat the Nanimon and Kuwagamon.

After a few hours went by the Gabumon and Gomamon waited at the main entrance for the invaders to show up. And sure enough a group of five Nanimon and three Kuwagamon showed up and demanded to be given food and stuff or else, the Gabumon and Gomamon acting scared gave their stuff to the group and a few of the Gabumon and Gomamon were kidnapped in the process. Outside of the village Max, Kotemon, Patamon and a Gabumon followed the eight champion level Digimon in hopes of finding their hide out.

"Man we surely hit it hard this time around" a Nanimon said as he placed some of the stolen goods into the stash he and the other Nanimon had at their base. "Indeed Nanimon, the more prisoners the better for our master's experiments with fractal code" a Kuwagamon said as he tossed some Gabumon and Gomamon into a cell. "You'll never get away with this you bad Digimon" a Gabumon said "ahahahaha that's what you think but we have already gotten away with it" the Kuwagamon said.

"And since we're feeling a little generous you can have for dinner some of the food in these barrels we stole you little Digimon" a Nanimon said as tossed in a few barrels of food that were heavy. "Can't let any of you die before the master can perform his experiments on any of you" Kuwagamon said as he and the Nanimon walked away from the prison.

As soon as the two Digimon were gone the barrels popped open and out came Gatomon, Wizardmon, Tatsuya and Gaomon. "What the…..who are they?" a Betamon asked as she backed away from the barrels. "Relax my friends, I am Wizardmon a Guardian of the North Kingdom and this is my friend Gatomon" Wizardmon said as he put a hand behind Gatomon "and I'm Tatsuya and this is my partner Gaomon" Tatsuya said as he stood next to his partner.

"Why are you all here?" another Betamon asked. "We're here to save you all, with our new friends we can finally get all of you out of here" a Gomamon who was tossed in recently said as he looked towards everyone else. "If that's true then we must save the others to" a Gabumon said. "Are you saying there are more prison cells?" Gaomon asked. "Yes there are many more throughout the place, there are Tankmon guarding the other cells" a Gabumon explained to them "Tankmon?! Why would the Nanimon and Kuwagamon have such powerful champion level Digimon in this place if it's just a hideout unless…." Wizardmon asked and Gatomon thought of a reason "unless their part of a bigger group of evil Digimon" she explained. "That is a possibility Gatomon" Wizardmon said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"We need to rescue everyone before worrying about that Wizardmon" Tatsuya said as he was looking around the prison cell they were all trapped in. "It's no use trying to break the bars our attacks are no use against them" a Gomamon in the group said. "Then we'll just make our own exit" Gaomon said as he punched his fists together and then began to punch a wall and was breaking it down and kept on hitting it until a huge hole led out of the prison and into the forest. "There you guys are" Max said as he and the rest of the rescue team spotted them "Max get these people to safety, we'll rescue the rest inside the hideout" Tatsuya said as he asked Gaomon to break the walls around the prison bars which the strong rookie Digimon did, within a matter of minutes the cell bars came down and the rescue team was able to go throughout the hideout and find the other prison cells.

Wizardmon and Gatomon were able to deal with any of the Nanimon and Tankmon they encountered easily, by that point everyone in the hideout was aware of the heroes' presents and they alerted their boss about them. "Tell me Nanimon why you weren't aware of these so call heroes until now" an angry Digimon demanded. "Well um…you see boss we didn't learn about them until just now when they defeated several of the other Nanimon and Tankmon and maybe a Kuwagamon" the Nanimon said in a somewhat panicked tone. "Tell me are you the only Nanimon left?" the Digimon demanded once again to know "um….yes?" the Nanimon said as he was sweating. "Then your kind truly is pathetic" the Digimon said as his eyes glowed and he killed the Nanimon "all remaining Tankmon and Kuwagamon meet me at the experiment chambers where our masters experiments are being protected. We must not allow these so called heroes to ruin our plans" the Digimon said as he barked the commands at the remaining guards.

"This is almost too easy for us" Tatsuya said as he broke open a prison cell and freed a bunch of Digimon, at a nearby cell his partner Gaomon did the same "watch your steps and keep to the right in order to find the escape hole" Gaomon said to the Digimon as Gatomon and Wizardmon showed the way out.

"It's almost as if the Nanimon, Tankmon and Kuwagamon have given up or we defeated all of them" Tatsuya said as he and Gaomon went down another hall way, when Tatsuya finally learned how to use the map properly on his Digivice he was able to locate where the friendly Digimon were being held. "I don't think we defeated them all and I doubt they just ran away Tatsuya, nevertheless we must rescue everyone" Gaomon said as they followed the map to a giant room that was making the radar map glow brightly a voice from the Digivice said "fractal code detected" as Tatsuya and Gaomon got close to the door. When they opened it they saw several Betamon hooked up to odd machines that turned some into their baby or in-training stages and others were being forced to turn into Seadramon.

"It looks like these are the last of the prisoners and it also looks like we may have company after all buddy" Tatsuya said to Gaomon as the lights turned on and Gaomon saved Tatsuya from one of the Tankmon's attacks and the two jumped out of the way of some energy attack fired from the mouth of a Digimon hiding in the dark corner of the room.

"So you're the ones who have been meddling in my master's affairs. I'll make sure you two along with your friends never leave this facility alive" the Digimon said as he came into the light. "Oh my goodness…..I never thought I'd live to see him" Gaomon said in a bit of shock. "Who's that Gaomon?" Tatsuya asked his partner as he held onto his Digivice. "That's BlackGarurumon he's a champion level dark version of Garurumon. His Howling Blaster is very dangerous and powerful and he enjoys chasing his enemies when he's in a good mood, he'll just rip you to pieces when he's in a bad mood" Gaomon explained to Tatsuya.

"It looks like my reputation is well known after all little Gaomon. Between the two of you I wonder who I should kill first" BlackGarurumon said as he looked at the two of them. "Make that two you overgrown flea bag" Gatomon said as she rushed in and defeated two of the Kuwagamon and Wizardmon purified them as he purified all of the other Digimon they defeated. "A Gatomon I was wondering when I'd have the chance to rip one of your kind apart" BlackGarurumon said as Gatomon landed on her feet and looked towards him. "Don't get overconfident BlackGarurumon" Tatsuya said as he took a poll and hit the back right leg of BlackGarurumon with it. "I think I now know which one of you will be ripped apart first" BlackGarurumon said as he turned towards Tatsuya and smacked him aside, shortly after that BlackGarurumon jumped at Tatsuya but then.

"I won't let you hurt Tatsuya!" Gaomon yelled as he jumped at BlackGarurumon and a powerful light came over Gaomon he then digivolved from Gaomon into the powerful champion Gaogamon "Gaomon digivolve into….Gaogamon!" he yelled as he digivolved and head butt BlackGarurumon out of the way.

"Gaogamon? But how unless this boy is…" BlackGarurumon was in shock as he suddenly learned the hard way this human boy and Gaomon weren't ordinary at all. "Wow Gaomon is that you buddy?" Tatsuya asked his partner. "My name is Gaogamon I am the champion stage of Gaomon. My Spiral Blow will blow my enemies away" Gaogamon said as he stood between Tatsuya and BlackGarurumon.

"Champion or not I'll still rip you and your human into tiny little pieces" BlackGarurumon yelled.

"Oh yeah? Show him what you're made of Gaogamon!" Tatsuya yelled to encourage his partner.

"Howling Blaster!" BlackGarurumon yelled as he made his attack.

"Spiral…BLOW!" Gaogamon yelled as he used his powerful air attack to intercept BlackGarurumon's Howling Blaster. BlackGarurumon's attack was strong but Gaogamon's attack was stronger, he not only stopped the attack but he pushed it back and defeated BlackGarurumon "GAH!" the dark Digimon yelled as he was defeated and his fractal code appeared.

"Fractal code digitize" Tatsuya said as he held out his Digivice and purified BlackGarurumon, BlackGarurumon's Digi-egg then went flying so it could hatch at a safe place "you were amazing Gaogamon" Tatsuya said as he stood next to his partner and patted his giant leg.

"I'm glad I was able to save you from harm Tatsuya" Gaogamon said as he turned back into Gaomon. "It looks like we took care of all of those Digimon" Gatomon said as she looked around the place and didn't see and Nanimon, Tankmon or Kuwagamon. And BlackGarurumon was gone thanks to Tatsuya and Gaogamon. "We still need to save these Digimon" Wizardmon said as he looked at the Betamon and Seadramon. Within a matter of minutes Wizardmon was able to figure out how to stop the machines, once that was over fractal code was released and went flying out of the hideout and into the skies.

Once everyone was outside Max, Kotemon, Patamon and the Gabumon who helped them jumped in excitement to see their friends safe and sound. Everyone then returned safely the next morning to Lakeside village where everyone jumped and cried in joy seeing their friends and families rescued and seeing the heroes who brought everyone back safe and sound.

"Oh thank you just thank you all so much" an elder Gomamon said as he held his staff and walked towards the heroes. "Ah it was nothing" Tatsuya said with a blush. "We're glad we were able to help you all" Max said with a smile.

"Max look at your Digivice" Wizardmon said as he saw it glowing "what's going on?" he asked Wizardmon as he picked up his Digivice and clicked a button.

"Oh there you are Max" Elder Cherrymon said as he appeared on the Digivice screen. "Elder Cherrymon! How did you connect to my Digivice?" Max asked. "I was trying to see if I could get the same link I contacted you with to connect to your Digivice and it worked and I have wonderful news" Elder Cherrymon said. "What is it sir?" Tatsuya asked. "I'm not sure what happened but more of the DigitalWorld has been restored, some of the fractal code of the southern regions has been restored and the DigitalWorld is starting to heal" Elder Cherrymon explained. "I think that could be because of the fractal code we released from BlackGarurumon's hideout" Gaomon said.

"You met BlackGarurumon?" Elder Cherrymon asked. "Yes and I defeated him sir" Gaomon explained. "It looks like you guys are stronger than I thought, and it's nice to finally meet you Gaomon and of course Kotemon" Elder Cherrymon said.

"Elder Cherrymon, do you think we should continue south?" Wizardmon asked. "You all must choose your own paths. I can't guide you to exactly where you need to go because I fear our enemies might be listening to me. And if that happens they'll know where exactly to expect you while you're still weak and need training" Elder Cherrymon explained. "I….I understand, thank you for giving us the good news Elder Cherrymon" Wizardmon said. "Farewell until next time my friends" Elder Cherrymon said before he could even tell them they were welcomed.

"If you want to go somewhere you should head for the western seas" a Gabumon suggested. "Why there Gabumon?" Patamon asked. "Because some of the Betamon who were turned into Seadramon were taken to the western seas where BlackGarurumon's allies were planning on starting an invasion" Gabumon explained. "An invasion of the western seas…that could only mean…Tatsuya, Max everyone we'll need to head there first thing tomorrow morning" Wizardmon said.

"But why?" Patamon asked.

"I can't say for now but we have to head there tomorrow" Wizardmon said with a serious look on his face.

Why is Wizardmon so desperate they head for the western seas as the next location they head for? Find out next time!

To Be Continued…


	9. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the blade of Musyamon

"Say Tatsuya did you ever release the fractal code BlackGarurumon stole?" Gaomon asked his partner as he looked at the Digivice that was starting to glow. "Hmm….oh I guess with all the action going on I forgot to let it go" Tatsuya said as he picked up his Digivice and pushed a glowing button on it, as soon as he did the fractal code that was safely stored in his Digivice was released and went flying over to an area and a train track appeared and it kept on growing across a wide area until it was far out of site.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw before my eyes?" the Gabumon who helped the group asked as he saw the train tracks appear. "If you mean those train tracks after I released the fractal code from my Digivice then yes" Tatsuya explained. "Amazing, I thought BlackGarurumon had something to do with the train tracks disappearing. Now the Trailmon can come back to our village" Gabumon said with a grin on his face as he looked at the tracks.

"What's a Trailmon?" Tatsuya asked. "You mean you've never seen a Trailmon before?" Gaomon asked his partner "nope" Tatsuya said with a bit of a dumbfounded look on his face as he blinked.

"Trailmon are perhaps one of the most useful as well as appreciated of all Digimon in the DigitalWorld. They are basically giant Digimon that are trains, they take people from one end of this world to the next and are the primary means of transportation we all use in this world. When the evil Digimon and the invading Digimon showed up in our world a lot of the Trailmon and train tracks were destroyed in order to keep the villages and kingdoms isolated from each other" Wizardmon explained to his friend. "You see Tatsuya our village was cut off from the rest of the world when the train tracks just vanished one day, but now that the train tracks are back the Trailmon should start to visit us again" Gabumon said with a happy grin on his face.

"These DigiDestined and their friends are true heroes, we would like for you to have these when to use when Trailmon comes back" an elder Gabumon said as he gave what looked like a ticket of some kind. "Free travel passes" Wizardmon said as he looked at the pieces of paper. "That's right, you and your friends can use these to travel on the Trailmon without needing to pay, we've been saving them for a long time now but since you not only saved us but restored the train tracks. We decided to give them to all of you at least these ones" the elder explained.

"Thank you very much sir" Tatsuya said with a bow to the elder.

After everyone celebrated throughout the day and enjoyed dancing and singing and many games the villagers and their guests went to sleep at night. The next morning after a much needed breakfast and baths the heroes got their gear together and some fresh drinking water for their travels. At noon the Trailmon came to the village much to everyone's surprise. A group of traveling Digimon, came out of the Trailmon's passenger cars and were surprised to see Lakeside village after the tracks to it disappeared. Many of the Digimon were old visitors and friends of the locals and they all cried in joy to see each other again and when they all heard of the news they were thrilled to see the village was still as beautiful as ever.

"All aboard for the western seas" the Trailmon said as he blew his whistle. "Wait you're actually taking people to the western seas?" Wizardmon asked the Trailmon. "You bet buddy, I'm a tour train and the next place on the tour is the western seas" the Trailmon explained. "In that case we'll be coming on the tour to the western seas, we have to get there as fast as you can take us Trailmon. My friends and I have free passes available" Wizardmon said as he showed his pass to Trailmon.

"Max, Gaomon everyone we're leaving on the Trailmon" Tatsuya said as he got onto the Trailmon along with Gatomon and Wizardmon. "Wait for us!" Max yelled as he got on the train along with Gaomon and Kotemon.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Patamon" the Gabumon who helped them out said. "For the time being Gabumon….you know it's weird but seeing all of you Gabumon…is…well….normal to me. Like I've seen Gabumons" Patamon said to his taller friend "perhaps you were friends with a Gabumon someplace far away?" the Gabumon pointed out. "Maybe…..I'll never forget any of you guys, goodbye" Patamon said as he and Gabumon exchanged a handshake.

"Patamon hurry up buddy!" Gaomon yelled as the train was starting to take off.

"I'm coming!" Patamon yelled as he took off and flew towards the windows of the train where Gaomon and Max helped the little guy get in, as soon as Patamon was on the train he felt weird and his head hurt. "Maybe it's a memory link?" Wizardmon said as he came over to help his friend, using his magic Wizardmon was able to help with the memory link. Wizardmon and Patamon both saw the memory from Patamon's past in it he saw that he was friends with a Gabumon. They saw that the Gabumon was the partner of someone who turned out to be the older brother to Patamon's partner but what were their names? If only they could hear what the four were saying before the link was over.

"Did you just have a memory link Patamon?" Max asked. "Yes…..and I now know why those Gabumon looked so familiar to me…...one of my best friends was a Gabumon from the world I come from, from what I can tell Gabumon had a partner like me. And I think our partners were brothers" Patamon said as Wizardmon helped him recall what he saw.

Meanwhile outside all of the villagers were wishing safe travels to the DigiDestined and their friends hoping they would be able to safe the entire DigitalWorld and all of the Digimon in need. When the heroes heard the villagers cheering they poked their heads out the train windows and said goodbye to the villagers and thanked them for everything they did for them.

As the hours quickly went by the Trailmon announced on an intercom "we'll be arriving at the western seas shortly" as he said that Wizardmon looked out at the ocean and admired the view of the western seas as they were starting to pass over ocean water. "Wow that's one big and beautiful ocean" Max said as he looked out the windows and admired the view. Within ten minutes the Trailmon pulled into a giant train station where he parked in order to get refueled.

"Thank you so much for getting us here Trailmon" Wizardmon said as he jumped off of the train, "sure thing but if anyone needs me I'll be here getting myself refueled and some good sleep so take your time to enjoy the place" the Trailmon said as he began to sleep.

"Now that we're here all we have to do is find the Betamon that were turned into Seadramon by BlackGarurumon and his group" Kotemon said as he got off the train with Max. "But first we have to check the maps and see where exactly we are and locate the nearest village" Max said as he took out his laptop and plugged in his Digivice and began to look at the maps for the western seas "interesting…..no wonder this region is just called the western seas there are barely any villages located on some form of land at all…." Max said as he looked at the maps.

"That's the western seas for you, not much land but a lot of seas. Most of the villages in this region are located underwater though there are some located on the islands" Wizardmon explained "does that mean what I think it means" Tatsuya asked. "Yup, the only way to find any of the Seadramon is to go swimming in the seas" Max said as he finished looking at the maps above the water and started to look at the maps for underwater.

"I wish we brought some of the Gomamon with us, we could really use their diving skills in order to get the underwater villages" Tatsuya said as he poked the water's surface and looked into the sea. "Don't worry about that I already made plans for us to get underwater" Wizardmon said as he blew a whistle.

"I didn't really here anything from that whistle…." Kotemon said as he looked at the whistle "maybe because it's to high pitch for us to hear it Kotemon?" Max said as he looked at Wizardmon's whistle. "You must have used a dog whistle before Max? But you are correct this whistle was given to me by one of the Guardians of the Ocean Kingdom. When I was on my travels in my solitary days I hoped save the Ocean Kingdom from invaders by warning some of the local islands and by fighting alongside the Guardians of the Ocean Kingdom" Wizardmon explained as he showed his whistle to everyone.

"Hmm…..if that's the case then try blowing on it in the water, I did some ocean studies and I remember reading about sound carrying better underwater. I also read that whales hear some sounds better underwater such as the sounds they make to communicate" Tatsuya said as he showed some knowledge on the subject. "I'll give it a try" Wizardmon said as he blew on the whistle while putting it in the water.

Surely enough within a matter of minutes after the whistle was blown underwater a giant Digimon appeared on the surface of the ocean. "Hello there Wizardmon, I take it you need a lift" the giant Digimon said to Wizardmon. "Yes Whamon I need your help locating some Digimon who were taken from Lakeside village in the north. BlackGarurumon and along with some other evil Digimon turned several of the Betamon villagers into Seadramon using fractal code they stole from the DigitalWorld and other Digimon they destroyed" Wizardmon explained.

"Hmm…..that could explain some of the unusual activity by Dinohyumon Island" Whamon said "what's been going on there Whamon?" Wizardmon asked his giant friend. "I don't know and most of the underwater villagers don't know either, that's why King MetalSeadramon called all of the Whamon, Seadramon and MegaSeadramon as well as the rest of the Ocean Kingdom's Guardians to put together teams to survey the islands since we lost contact with most of the island villages" Whamon explained.

"Has anything terrible happened underwater?" Gaomon asked the giant Digimon. "Well aside from our kingdom disappearing until it reappeared recently and the seas getting smaller not really, it's been lovely" Whamon explained with a bit of sarcasm. "In that case we have to head to this island you spoke about having unusual activity on it" Tatsuya said.

"What about the underwater villages? I can understand Whamon taking across from island to island. But I don't think any of us are ready to ride inside a Whamon's mouth, no offence mister Whamon" Kotemon said as he put a hand over the mouthpiece of his training mask. "None taken little one, luckily I had a plan just in case this happened" Whamon said as he dived underwater and let out a mighty whale call, within a matter of seconds a group of Submarinmon appeared on the water's surface along with Whamon.

"What are those?" Tatsuya asked. "Judging by the look of them I'd say their Submarinmon, these Digimon are living submarines that can transport people underwater" Max explained as he took a look at the group of Digimon and slowly put away his laptop.

"We'd be glad to help any friends of Whamon" the group of Submarinmons as they docked.

"This'll be interesting, maybe I can try some piloting skills my grandmother taught me" Max said as he went inside the cockpit of a Submarinmon. "I haven't piloted a submarine before….I hope you're kind to newbies Submarinmon" Kotemon said as he hopped in. "Don't worry, we'll do most of the swimming you guys just enjoy the ride to the islands and underwater villages" the leader of the Submarinmon.

"Follow me everyone" Whamon said as he dived underwater and everyone in the Submarinmon began to follow him. Within about half an hour the group arrived at the shores of Dinohyumon Island and departed from the Submarinmon. "Thanks Whamon and Submarinmons, we couldn't have made it without you" Max said to eight Digimon. "You're welcome we'll be standing by when you're ready to head for another island or underwater" Whamon said as he and his group dived underwater.

"I guess we'd better get going" Gatomon said to the group as she looked towards the jungle of the island. The heroes traveled deep into the jungle and made camp after they walked for about an hour, Wizardmon seemed to be very concerned since they didn't see or hear any Digimon "strange there haven't seen any Digimon in the area, especially Kotemons" Wizardmon committed as he looked around the camp. "Wait did you say Kotemons?" Max asked. "That's right, a village of Kotemon live on this island and are protected by Dinohyumon who is a powerful human like Digimon that carries many bladed weapons" Wizardmon explained to his friend.

"I wonder if this Dinohyumon is my old friend" Kotemon thought out loud. "You know Dinohyumon?" Max asked his partner. "I know a Dinohyumon back when I was Kapurimon I was friends with a Dinohyumon who looked after our school when most teachers were away one summer, many mean Digimon tried to take advantage of the school and all the students and the few teachers that summer but Dinohyumon fought them all off when the Guardians weren't able to come to our aid in time" Kotemon said as he was thinking deeply about the past. "That's an amazing story Kotemon I bet Dinohyumon is a wonderful Digimon" Max said with a big smile on his face.

"If we find him maybe he can tell us what's been going on?" Wizardmon said. "That is a possibility I just hope when we find him he's in a good mood knowing his reputation" Gaomon said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Say Kotemon what was your life like before you met me?" Max asked his partner as they sat together. "Well I went to Digimon School with Gaomon when he was Wanyamon, I always wanted to try and become a scientist when I grew older but most people expected me to become a Kotemon but I wanted to become something else when I grew older and digivolved. I'm not completely sure why I became a Kotemon when I finally got to digivolve but I figure now that I'm older that I can try to become learn about what it takes to be a scientist and maybe become one of the best in the DigitalWorld once we're done with all of the traveling we have to do" Kotemon explained. "I know what you mean Kotemon, my grandfather is a great scientist and I've been doing my best to try and become as great a scientist as him someday, I have learned so much from him and I'm glad he allowed me to help him with many of his tests on his marvelous machines including the one that brought me and Tatsuya to this world in the first place. When I'm grown up I plan to be a great scientist and make many kinds of machines like my grandpa" Max explained to Kotemon. "Then I guess our goal is to save our worlds and become great scientists to help both our worlds out" Kotemon said as he closed his eyes and grinned.

After an hour went by everyone packed up the camp and moved out. Wizardmon held out a map of the island and followed a path that led to the local village. However once they got to the village they saw broken and burnt buildings, none of the villagers were in sight and there seemed to be a fire from a building which meant it had to have been attacked recently. "Hello is anyone home?!" Patamon yelled. There was silence for a minute until they heard someone moaning in one of the broken buildings nearby, the group ran over to the building and went inside and found a hurt Kotemon whom they helped up. About half an hour after they found the Kotemon, Max's partner Kotemon tried to wake her up.

"Hello are you alright miss?" Kotemon asked the girl Kotemon as she was waking. "I…..I don't remember seeing you….who are you?" she said as her eyes opened. "I'm Kotemon this human next to me is my partner Max. This tall human is Tatsuya the wolf guy's name is Gaomon. The tall Digimon is Wizardmon and the other two are Gatomon and Patamon" Kotemon explained to the girl Kotemon. "Why are you here?" she asked. "We're here to help out, Whamon told us something unusual was happening at the island so we came to help out" Wizardmon explained. After a few minutes went by the girl Kotemon sat up and began to explain her story. "About a week ago a group of evil Digimon along with some Seadramon we've never seen around these parts before attacked the shores of our island and slowly worked their way to our village where our protector Dinohyumon fought them until their leader the dreadful BlackGreymon appeared and grabbed Dinohyumon and then…then…then he did something to Dinohyumon that made him attack us. Within an hour everyone in the village was kidnapped and our village was left in ruin by Dinohyumon…..I was able to keep hidden but I was hurt badly by those evil Digimon" she said as she cried while remembering the attack on her village.

"There, there miss we're here to help. I'll help rescue the villagers and make Dinohyumon good again" Kotemon said with a smile as he patted the girl Kotemon on the back carefully. "He's right after all we are the DigiDestined and when we work together we can do anything" Max said as he grinned.

"Max, we should use your Digivice to try and locate the villagers and any of the other Digimon" Wizardmon said as he pointed toward Max's Digivice. "Oh I almost forgot about that" Max said as he took his Digivice and turned on its map and was able to locate the Digimon villagers and a group of Digimon who kidnapped them. "Once we find where the villagers are being held we should come up with a plan to rescue them and take down BlackGreymon and his gang" Tatsuya said with a determined in his eyes.

After the group left the ruined village they followed Max's map and found all of the villagers being held in a giant cage guarded by a Tuskmon and a couple of Tyrannomon and a group of Seadramon on the beach.

"It looks like the Seadramon are there…..but where's BlackGreymon and Dinohyumon?" Max said as he looked through his goggles and got a look down at the cage and all of the evil and corrupted Digimon. "They must be hiding somewhere close by our out on some task?" Gatomon said as she looked down at the beach area, she and Max ducked behind a rock. "So does anyone have a plan for rescuing the villagers?" Kotemon asked.

"I've got an idea" Tatsuya said. "What's the plan Tatsuya?" Max asked his friend. "Well….hmm…..you remember what Caliburmon said about your clothes allowing you to hide or not be seen for a short period of time?" the teenager asked his preteen friend. "Yeah I remember our traveling clothes having abilities. Are you suggesting we use those abilities in the rescue?" Max asked. "Exactly, you see my plan is to distract the evil Digimon and the corrupted Seadramon along with Wizardmon and Gaomon's help. Once we distract them, then Max, Kotemon and Gatomon will go and rescue the villagers while the other Digimon are distracted. Patamon your job is to keep an eye on the girl Kotemon and to signal us using one of your attacks if you spot BlackGreymon or Dinohyumon or both them okay?" Tatsuya explained his plan to everyone.

"Sounds like a good plan to me but what if one of those giant Digimon like Tuskmon hit you with one of their attacks?" Gaomon asked his partner. "Yeah and what about helping those Seadramon by turning them back into Betamon?" Max asked.

"I figured I can use my jumping abilities to get out of the line of fire from those Digimon when they try to attack me. Once the villagers are safe we'll digivolve our Digimon to take care of Tuskmon and his group" Tatsuya explained as he was done drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Sounds like a good plan to me I'll do my best to distract those Tyrannomon and Seadramon" Wizardmon said as he held up his staff.

"I'll do my best" Max said as he stood up next to Kotemon and Gatomon. "I guess we're all, ready then" Kotemon said as he had a determined look in his eyes to rescue his fellow Kotemon and the other villagers.

And so the heroes went along with Tatsuya's plan, he bravely jumped in front of the Tyrannomons and Tuskmon and teased them in order to get their attention. Wizardmon flew around the Seadramon and shot a couple of Thunder Balls in order to get their attention, the jumping abilities of his clothes enabled him to jump safely out of the way of enemy attacks. While Max used his clothes abilities to help him and his team get to the giant cage. When Max got to the giant lock on the cage he tried to get it off but it was too hard for him to break off, however Gatomon and Kotemon were able to get the lock off using their attacks to easily break the lock.

So far Tatsuya's plan seemed to go well, until Patamon and the girl Kotemon all of a sudden got grabbed by BlackGreymon and Dinohyumon. When Tatsuya saw Max and his team along with the villagers get to safety he used his Digivice to digivolve Gaomon into Gaogamon and then his team began the next phase of his plan to take down Tuskmon and his Tyrannomon and to get the fractal code that was used to turn the Betamon into Seadramon. Meanwhile as Max and his team went to meet up with the girl Kotemon and Patamon they were surprised to see the two champion level Digimon BlackGreymon and Dinohyumon.

"Surrender to us or else we'll destroy your friends" BlackGreymon roared. "Don't listen to them guys" the girl Kotemon yelled as BlackGreymon held her and Patamon in his giant clawed hands.

"Dinohyumon, kill the human and bring his Digivice to me so he can't turn his partner into a champion" BlackGreymon ordered Dinohyumon who was under his control. "I am your loyal servant BlackGreymon" Dinohyumon said as he took out one of his giant swords and attempted to cut down Max however Kotemon jumped in front of Max and then a glow came over his body.

"Kotemon digivolve to!" Kotemon yelled as the light that came from Max's Digivice transformed the little rookie level Digimon into the strong champion level Digimon "Musyamon!" Musyamon yelled as he took out his sword and stopped Dinohyumon's blade.

"What…..so you're the partner of this DigiDestined Musyamon? Good to know now what four of the DigiDestined and their partners are, but I'll make sure you two are fried meat" BlackGreymon said as he was about to try and unleash a Nova Blast but he made the mistake of forgetting about Gatomon. "You forgot about me BlackGreymon" Gatomon said as she hit BlackGreymon with a powerful uppercut, BlackGreymon let go of the girl Kotemon and Patamon as he fell back, Gatomon was able to save the girl Kotemon from falling while Patamon flew down to the villagers.

"You don't have a chance against me Musyamon" Dinohyumon said as he pushed against his sword trying to push Musyamon off his feet. "That's what you think Dinohyumon, but I'm stronger then you" Musyamon said as he pushed back and sent Dinohyumon's sword flying he then used his Shogun Sword attack and defeated Dinohyumon, but instead Dinohyumon having his fractal code appear an odd and eerie looking orb came out of his back and then blew up. As for BlackGreymon Musyamon used his Ninja Blade attack along with Gatomon's Lightning Claw attack in order to bring down BlackGreymon, BlackGreymon's fractal code then appeared along with the code he stole from the nearby area. "Fractal Code purify" Max said as his Digivice took the fractal code and purified BlackGreymon.

Meanwhile on the beach Tuskmon was defeated by Gaogamon and his Tyrannomon were defeated by Wizardmon. Then the two champions defeated the Seadramon and purified them and took the fractal code that forced them to digivolve, the group of Seadramon then turned back into Betamon.

"Where are we?" one of the Betamon asked as he rubbed his head. "You're on Dinohyumon Island, do you remember anything?" Tatsuya asked the Betamon as his partner Gaogamon turned back into Gaomon.

"Last thing I remember was being trapped in a machine by BlackGarurumon…." One of the Betamon said as he and his fellow Betamon got up. "I guess my theory was true after all, the fractal code that forced you to digivolve made you lose any memory of yourself" Wizardmon said.

As Wizardmon and Tatsuya and Gaomon were taking care of the Betamon and released some of the stolen fractal code they recovered Musyamon turned into Kapurimon because he used up so much energy to defeat Dinohyumon and take down BlackGreymon with Gatomon's help.

"My head hurts….." Dinohyumon said as he rubbed his aching head. "That's because you got hit hard by Musyamon's sword. Gatomon said as she looked at the tall green skinned Digimon.

"Don't you remember what happened Dinohyumon? BlackGreymon infected you with something that made you attack the village and kidnap us" the girl Kotemon said as he was helping Dinohyumon up.

"You were surely scary and so mean when that happened Dinohyumon" another Kotemon said as he also helped Dinohyumon. "…I can't believe I attacked everyone and the village…..why did that orb make me do all of those evil things" Dinohyumon said as he was getting up. "It's alright Dinohyumon, you didn't have any control over yourself and at least you didn't turn anyone into Digi-Eggs and you were the one who gave the orders to just capture us. So I think you may have had some control after all, our houses can be rebuilt but our fractal code is eternal and you didn't steal any of that or allow it to be stolen by any of those mean Digimon" the girl Kotemon said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I had you all captured…..did I really do that to protect you all?" Dinohyumon said as he stood tall. "Yeah I bet you did Dinohyumon, you may look scary but you're a very nice guy when it comes down to it" Kapurimon said as he bounced towards Dinohyumon.

"I remember you…Kapurimon! Is that you?" Dinohyumon said as he looked towards the ball sized Digimon. "Yup I got to digivolve into a powerful Musyamon and stopped you from hurting people and with my friend Gatomon's help I defeated BlackGreymon who made you bad" Kapurimon said as he bounced up and down with happiness.

"You digivolved….but how my little friend?" the tall Digimon asked his little friend. "I digivolved thanks to my partner Max he's one of the DigiDestined who has come to save our world" Kapurimon explained. "Then it's true the DigiDestined have returned and there is still hope for our world's survival" Dinohyumon said with a grin on his face.

"Oh speaking of which I need to release the fractal code BlackGreymon stole" Max said as he pushed a button on his Digivice and it restored the fractal code of the nearby village and some more of the seas. "That fractal code went over to our village" the girl Kotemon said as she pointed to the flying code.

Soon Tatsuya, Gaomon, Wizardmon and the Betamon met up with everyone else and went running towards the village to find it completely restored to its original state before BlackGreymon destroyed it and apparently stole the village's fractal code. Everyone jumped in cheer as they celebrated seeing the village restored.

"Thank you all so much for saving our village and for saving all of us" Dinohyumon said as he bowed to the heroes.

"We're glad to be of help Dinohyumon, we wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day here but we have a time critical quest so we must leave first thing tomorrow morning" Wizardmon said with a bow to Dinohyumon.

And so the heroes got to celebrate saving another village from the evil Digimon. But why did Wizardmon want to come to the western seas to badly? And what was that black orb that controlled Dinohyumon and are there more of them created by other evil Digimon? Find out next time!

To Be Continued…


	10. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The quest to find the other DigiDestined!

Far away in a giant dark castle an evil Digimon just finished watching a recording of the events on Dinohyumon Island where BlackGreymon was defeated by Gatomon and Musyamon. The Digimon was furious to see that BlackGarurumon and now BlackGreymon were defeated by the new DigiDestined who were brought into the DigitalWorld by Piedmon, the Digimon called forth four of his minions in order to give them a special mission. "You four have proven yourselves to be among my most loyal of minions" the Digimon said as he turned to face the four beings "I have a very special mission for you all" he said as he closed his eyes and thought about that fool Piedmon.

"What is our mission my master" one of them said.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the arrival of the DigiDestined thanks to Piedmon who brought them here against my wishes" he asked them all.

"So it is true that Piedmon brought DigiDestined into world 7" a female among the four said her face was hidden by a helmet that was similar to one of the other three's helmet the other two didn't wear helmets and appeared to be humanoid Digimon.

"Yes an act that is treasonous in our order, even if he was convinced he could handle them all on his own we've already lost so many of our forces in world 7 because of his stupid pride" the Digimon said as it tightened a fist and smacked his throne arm.

"I trust you want us to deal with them" the tallest member of the four said.

"No Beelzemon; I want you to bring Piedmon here so I may punish him for his treachery against us all" the Digimon said in a very powerful voice to the Digimon that turned out to be a Beelzemon.

"It shall be done our lord" they all said in unison to their master.

"I trust that I don't need to remind either of you what'll happen should you dare to fail me" the Digimon asked them, in silence just by looking at him in his eyes they gave their answer and then his dismissed them so that they may bring back Piedmon.

Meanwhile on Dinohyumon Island Tatsuya and the group just got done with breakfast that was served to them by the kind Kotemon villagers. Max's partner Kapurimon didn't digivolve into Kotemon yet, he still needed to wait awhile before he'd become a rookie level Digimon again. "Thank you all again so much for everything you've done for us" a villager said with a smile. "Your all welcome very much, just give us a call if you need help again alright" Tatsuya said.

"Have safe travels DigiDestined" Dinohyumon said as he waved goodbye to the group as they were leaving the village.

"Goodbye everyone" Max said as he waved goodbye to the villagers and their guardian Dinohyumon.

Within an hour the group made it to the beach where Wizardmon blew his whistle to call for Whamon who showed up along with the Submarinmon he brought with him to help transport the DigiDestined underwater. "Good to see you all again, it looks like you were successful in saving the Betamon" Whamon said as he looked at his friend Wizardmon and the villagers. "We were also able to save Dinohyumon and the local villagers" Max said.

"Really…? What happened to Dinohyumon and the villagers?" Whamon asked. "To put a long story short, we found out that BlackGreymon invaded the island and using the captured Betamon he was able to take over the island and used some kind of black orb to corrupt Dinohyumon and control him" Wizardmon explained to his big friend.

"Interesting….I'm glad you saved the villagers and freed their island. I wonder what those black orbs are exactly this news about them is brand new to me. All this time we thought the evil Digimon were using fractal code to corrupt Digimon" Whamon said with some deep thought on the orbs Wizardmon mentioned, since he and his people were limited to the seas and the shore they couldn't really get onto the islands and learn about any of the activity that was going on land. Whamon now new he had to inform King MetalSeadramon about this news and bring to his attention that they need more help if the islands and the lands in and around the oceans are to stay safe from their enemies.

"Whamon, do you think you could take these villagers to the Trailmon station so they can get a ride back to Lakeside village?" Wizardmon asked Whamon. "Hmm…..oh sure I'll gladly help these villagers out I trust you can lead everyone else to the Ocean Kingdom underwater?" Whamon agreed to help out but he was making sure Wizardmon remembered the way to the kingdom.

"I remember, but don't worry I'm sure the Submarinmon have been to the kingdom before?" Wizardmon reminded his friend. "Oh right I forgot aha….anyway I'll take care of the Betamon" he said as he lowered his head and waited for the Betamon to get onto his head.

"We'll see you later then" Wizardmon said as he jumped into the cockpit of a Submarinmon and the rest of the heroes did the same, once the cockpit was closed Wizardmon began to drive the Submarinmon and lead everyone to the Ocean Kingdom while Whamon helped the Betamon get to the Trailmon station so they could get a ride him.

Within a half hour everyone arrived to the giant beautiful Ocean Kingdom where all kinds of water Digimon were swimming around. Wizardmon led everyone to an area where there was air for everyone from the land to breath as well as a quick place for sea Digimon to get some fresh air. As Wizardmon showed everyone around the safe air bubbles something unexpected happened, a group of Divermon started to attack the kingdom using their Fishing Rod and Striking Fish attacks. They shot at buildings and took some of the small fractal code used to make up the buildings and began to attack some of the smaller Digimon until a group of MegaSeadramon and King MetalSeadramon arrived and without warning attacked the savage invaders and saved everyone from the Divermon threat.

"It's good to see that King MetalSeadramon is still healthy enough to fight and leave his castle" Wizardmon said as he watched the Ocean Kingdom's king fight to protect his people.

"No one attacks my kingdom or people and gets away with it ever" the Mega level Digimon said as he swam over his kingdom and watched the MegaSeadramon purify the Divermon and return the fractal code the Digimon stole to the DigitalWorld, some of the fractal code went back to the buildings and nearby areas while the rest of it went flying into other regions of the DigitalWorld.

"We'd better get moving if we wish to speak with the king and….take care of the business I need to take care of" Wizardmon said somewhat nervously as he led the way to the castle that surprisingly wasn't completely submerged underwater it had a lot of air pockets for land Digimon to breathe in.

"This is some palace, it reminds me of The Little Mermaid" Tatsuya said as he walked around the place with the team. "Don't you mean Mermaimon?" Kapurimon asked as Max carried him. "Mermaimon…? Is that a mermaid Digimon?" Tatsuya asked his friend. "Yes that's exactly what Mermaimon is Tatsuya" Gaomon answered for Kapurimon since his little friend probably forgot what a mermaid is.

"Mermaimon is far more than that…" Wizardmon said as he walked into the meeting chambers of King MetalSeadramon, he paused as he saw a group of the Guardians of the Ocean Kingdom appear and introduce to Wizardmon and the group King MetalSeadramon and the lovely Queen Mermaimon. Wizardmon and the group bowed to the king and queen and Tatsuya now knew what Wizardmon was trying to say.

"You may rise" the queen said to the group as she sat on her throne.

"It's been a long time since we last met Wizardmon" the king said as he looked down at Wizardmon. "Forgive us for arriving uninvited your majesties, but…..we heard there was trouble in the western seas and we had to investigate to see what was going on" Wizardmon explained. "We understand why you're here Wizardmon, I trust these are the humans Whamon informed us about" Mermaimon asked.

"I guess Whamon got here faster than us. Then again he knows short-cuts throughout the seas…." Wizardmon said. "Yes he arrived here right before you did, I wonder where those Divermon came from and why they had the bright idea to attack the kingdom" King MetalSeadramon said.

"I wish I knew your majesty….." a Seadramon said. "I trust you wish to see our daughter Wizardmon? She has been concerned about you for some time" the queen asked.

"Um….well…..yes I'd like to meet the princess with your permission of course" Wizardmon said with a blush on his face which was easily hidden by his clothes. "Very well then" Queen Mermaimon said as she swam off and went to check on her daughter, within a few minutes she returned with a smile on her face as a Betamon holding a spear along with another one came and introduced Princess; Gomamon.

"Princess Gomamon…?" Tatsuya said as he looked and saw a very cute female Gomamon with a crown on her head walking over. "Wizardmon! Is it really you oh Wizardmon?" the Princess asked Wizardmon when she saw him. "Yes Princess Gomamon…..it's me" he said as he bowed to her and the two got to speak with each other in another room while Tatsuya began to speak with the king and queen.

"So your daughter is a Gomamon?" he asked as he looked at the two.

"Of course my little girl is a Gomamon what else would she be?" King MetalSeadramon said in a defensive tone. "Please forgive my friend your majesty, he's new to our world and still has much to learn" Gaomon said in his partner's defense.

"Oh….excuse me your majesties but do you know of any other DigiDestined that have passed by?" Tatsuya asked the two Digimon. "I'm afraid not mister Tatsuya, we've been keeping an eye out for them though" Mermaimon said. "However we have an idea where one might be…." King MetalSeadramon said as he looked at the four beings. "Really?" Kapurimon asked.

"Of course, though it is very far away from here" the king said "we believe one of your fellow DigiDestined is located all the way around Mt. Kapuri located in the south" the queen said as she showed a map of the DigitalWorld.

"That's the area we restored not too long ago" Max said as he looked at the map and then turned on his laptop to place a marker on his map of the mountains location. "How did you come across this information your majesties?" Tatsuya asked the two powerful royal Digimon.

"We were informed by Elder Cherrymon of the North Kingdom" Queen Mermaimon said "he told us about the location of a Digivice he detected somewhere in the far south and naturally we thought it would be nice to pass it on to any of the DigiDestined who passed by" King MetalSeadramon explained.

"That Cherrymon is a cleaver old sage, no wonder he was being cryptic about telling us where to go" Tatsuya said. "It would appear that way Tatsuya" Gaomon said with a smile.

"Once Wizardmon is done catching up with our daughter we'll arrange transportation for you all to take to the far south" the queen said. "And we'll give you our personal sendoff" the king said.

After a few minutes went by Wizardmon returned along with Princess Gomamon and her guards, after the group informed Wizardmon about Elder Cherrymon's message Wizardmon knew there was no time to lose and that they had to head for Mt. Kapuri or at least the general area in order to find the third DigiDestined and then they'd have to find his or her Digimon partner. Within an hour the king and queen got ready a Trailmon who'd take them as far as Mt. Kapuri.

"Thank you so much your majesties" Tatsuya said to them as he entered the Trailmon.

"Alright then, Seadramon and MegaSeadramon come forth" King MetalSeadramon said as his guardians and guards that were Seadramon and MegaSeadramon came forth "Seadra Salute!" he said as the Digimon launched water into the sky and made all kinds of beautiful rainbows appear in the sky completed by King MetalSeadramon's iconic attack at low power being used for show to make beautiful colors rain down from the sky.

Tatsuya, Wizardmon and the group waved goodbye to everyone as Trailmon took off for Mt. Kapuri.

At least we now know why Wizardmon wanted to come to the Ocean Kingdom, but who was the mysterious evil Digimon and what's in store for the heroes as they travel to Mt. Kapuri? Find out next time!

To Be Continued…


	11. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The roar of Leomon!

It was about two days since Tatsuya, Max and their Digimon friends left the Ocean Kingdom and headed for Mt. Kapuri in order to locate the DigiDestined who was located in the general area of the mountain. While on their travels the group got to enjoy some sightseeing and having some of the food served on the Train, to help the time past the group would sometimes play games like "I Spy" or "Hide and Seek" it was all to help the time pass since they didn't have anything else to do as they headed for the south.

Meanwhile in Mt. Mera an evil Digimon was planning his next move "These black orbs my master created have been very useful" the Digimon said as he grinned while looking at a black orb he held in his left hand.

"SkullMeramon sir, SkullMeramon sir!" a Candlemon yelled his he hoped over towards SkullMeramon and bowed to the taller Digimon.

"What is it Candlemon?" the Digimon said as he played with the black orb in his left hand.

"We've located the signal of a Digivice sir and a Trailmon appears to be heading this way" the Candlemon said.

"So the DigiDestined have finally come here have they?" SkullMeramon said as he looked at the orb and looked down at the Candlemon.

"It would appear that way sir...should we attack the DigiDestined?" the Candlemon said.

"I'd like to see how well they do against my slave army and how many of my enemies get blown into pieces while the two fight. Send forth the Birdramon and Aquilamon we captured with the black orbs...what is the report of FlaWizardmon and his band of rebels" SkullMeramon ordered as he remembered his old enemy.

"As far as we know he and the local rebels are still hiding around Mt. Kapuri and are looking for more allies" the Candlemon said.

"That old fool will never get the help he needs, so long as my brother BlueMeramon sleeps they will never have any hope of stopping me" SkullMeramon said as he looked at a frozen BlueMeramon beneath him in the deeper levels of Mt. Mera.

"Don't get over confident SkullMeramon or else you'll end up just like BlackGarurumon and BlackGreymon" an evil chilling voice said from above.

"IceDevimon it's always nice to see you, you bag of ice bones" SkullMeramon said in a distasteful tone.

"The feeling is mutual SkullMeramon, I'm surprised you don't see the DigiDestined as a threat" IceDevimon said.

"Why bother we have at least three ultimate level Digimon here including myself plus you, there's no need to worry about those shrimps" SkullMeramon said.

"You truly are a fool aren't you SkullMeramon?" IceDevimon sarcastically asked "True only one of the three hasn't been able to make his Digimon Digivolve yet, but they have a Guardian with them as well as a Patamon and Gatomon. With those three on their side the humans could be able to learn about the special Digivolving of their Digivices which can allow them to Digivolve other Digimon allied with them which means that group is dangerous" IceDevimon said.

"So they got lucky making their Digimon Digivolve that's no big deal, they'll never figure out how to make their Digimon into ultimate's or make other Digimon digivolve. Plus we have pretty much the entire kingdom under our control Lord IceDevimon" SkullMeramon said as he looked at the thin Digimon.

"So you finally decided to use my proper title this time I'm glad you remembered, but never forgot it was my power over ice that froze your brother BlueMeramon and allowed us to freeze most of the Volcano Kingdom" Lord IceDevimon said as he grinned wickedly.

"For once I decided to...anyway to make you happy Lord IceDevimon I'll just send a few of the Guardians we captured to take care of those humans and their Digimon allies then we'll crush FlaWizardmon's rebels and have complete control am I right?" SkullMeramon said as he shrugged.

"So be it, but just remember I warned you SkullMeramon" Lord IceDevimon said as he disappeared into the ice around the volcano walls.

Shortly after that SkullMeramon sent his captured Guardians of the Volcano Kingdom to deal with the DigiDestined and their allies. Meanwhile in a call near Mt. Kapuri a 13 year old boy was doing his best to stay warm while looking outside at the ice storm.

"It looks like IceDevimon is in a bad mood Elecmon" the boy said as he looked at his friend.

"I wish it wasn't so cold Alex...I'd show that IceDevimon a thing or two if I could Digivolve" the small red Digimon said as he helped keep the fire going.

"As soon as that storm dies down we need to head for Mt. Kapuri to find the rebels IceDevimon's men have been talking about, they could be our only hope of stopping him" Alex said as he looked into the fire with Elecmon.

"I agree Alex, the sooner we get help the sooner we can take down IceDevimon and then free my home and my friends" Elecmon said as he got a look of determination in his eyes.

Elsewhere on the Trailmon where the rest of the DigiDestined were at the moment, they were surprised when they saw it starting to snow outside of the volcano areas of the Volcano Kingdom and wondered why it was snowing all of a sudden.

"I hate to take you guys half way there but I can't make it in this snow I'm not built to deal with snow" the Trailmon said as he stopped.

"What...?! Are you saying we have to walk the rest of the way?" Tatsuya asked in shock.

"No you'll just need to fly the rest of the way" a bug like Digimon said as he landed next to the Trailmon.

"What is that?" Tatsuya said as he looked at the bug like Digimon.

"That's a Flymon, their bug like Digimon with a nasty stinger you surely don't want to get on their bad side if you ask me" Gaomon said as he looked at the Flymon.

"I saw you guys going by and decided to stick close to the train just in case you needed help" the Flymon said.

"Hi Flymon it's been a long time since I last saw you" Trailmon said as he looked towards Flymon.

"You know this guy?" Kapurimon asked.

"Yes this Flymon is my friend, back in the old days when I traveled more I'd have Flymon help me out by flying right above me so that if something ever happened to me he could help me or my passengers" Trailmon explained.

"I guess we can now continue our travels to Mt. Kapuri and the nearby area" Wizardmon said as he got off the train and was followed by Max, Kapurimon, Patamon, Gatomon and Gaomon.

"You can't be serious!? We have to get on that giant wasp?" Tatsuya said.

"It's the quickest way for us to get to Mt. Kapuri, it looks too dangerous to continue on foot and besides I'd get wet walking in the snow" Gatomon said as she jumped onto Flymon's back.

"Don't worry human I don't bite passengers or people" he said as he looked towards Tatsuya.

"...you guys seriously want to go through with this don't you?" Tatsuya said.

"You're our leader and we can't leave without you, please come Tatsuya" Patamon said as he flew over to Tatsuya and looked into his eyes.

"Dah! Alright I'll do this once..." he said as he walked towards Flymon with his hands in his pockets "I'm going to regret this one way or another" Tatsuya said under his breath as he hopped onto Flymon's back with the others.

"Alright everybody please remember to keep your hands, arms feet and legs and wings if you have any inside the vehicle at all times and no texting or flash photos" Flymon said as he went over some rules "and now here we go!" he said as he began to flap his giant insect wings and flew towards Mt. Kapuri that was within sight as he flew towards the mountain.

Within an hour the snow storm got worse as Flymon flew towards the mountain, the heroes did their best to keep warm and hold onto Flymon as he flew through the storm. "We're about half way there" as Flymon flew everyone heard a voice somewhere yelled "Avalanche Claw!" and then icicles went flying towards Flymon from below.

"Flymon watch out!" Max yelled as he saw the frozen projectiles flying towards them, one of them got Flymon by surprise cutting off one of his legs as he tried to dodge the attacks, within seconds more icicles came flying up at Flymon and this time a few ripped his wings and one went right into his head, Flymon was screaming in pain as he crashed into a tree close to Mt. Kapuri.

"Oh no Flymon...Flymon" Tatsuya said as he looked at Flymon who couldn't fly anymore at this point.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't take you...all the way...to...the...mountain" Flymon said as he moved his head trying to keep it up but he lost all his energy and couldn't keep it up anymore. He then disappeared and right before everyone's eyes turned into a Digi-Egg that went flying into the sky to somewhere safe.

"Flymon..." Tatsuya said as he looked at the place where Flymon crashed.

"We must move on before whatever got Flymon gets us to" Gaomon said as he helped Tatsuya get up and moving, Wizardmon used his magic to try and clear a path for them but the snow covered back up as fast as it was blown away.

"That's odd...hmm...I know a better spell to use" Wizardmon said as he used magic to make his staff glow and used it to help lead everyone towards the mountain while under cover of the trees.

"I hope we get there soon, my whiskers are starting to freeze" Gatomon said as she walked on all fours while following the group.

Within about ten minutes of walking the group finally found a cave that appeared to have a fire set up. "Be careful everyone, someone else has at least been here" Gaomon said as he sniffed the air and looked around.

Shortly after that a group of Candlemon and DemiMeramon came flying and jumping towards the group, everyone was on their guard but within a matter of seconds they learned there was nothing to worry about. "Is that the Wizardmon?" a DemiMeramon said.

"Excuse me?" Gaomon said as he looked at the fireball Digimon and the candle Digimon.

"What's going on Candlemon and DemiMeramon" a voice that sounded somewhat familiar said.

"It's a group of humans and Digimon, one of them is a Wizardmon we think it's the Wizardmon from the north" a Candlemon said.

"Wizardmon is it really you my old friend?" the Digimon said as he came to the front of the cave.

"FlaWizardmon! Is that you my old friend?" Wizardmon said as he saw a FlaWizardmon.

"Show your badge" FlaWizardmon said, shortly after that Wizardmon moved the upper part of his shirt to reveal a small badge that symbolized his was a Guardian of the North Kingdom.

"Your badge?" Wizardmon said as FlaWizardmon showed his badge, shortly after that the two gave each other a hug.

"Wizardmon it's so good to see you again after all of these years" FlaWizardmon said with a tear of happiness in his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're alright and in one piece my old friend" Wizardmon said as he took a couple steps back from FlaWizardmon after giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here anyway Wizardmon? I thought you were up in the North Kingdom?" FlaWizardmon asked.

"It's a long story…but to make a long story short I'm traveling with two of the DigiDestined who have come to help save our world" he said as he pointed at his two human friends.

"The DigiDestined are really here?!" FlaWizardmon asked in a bit of disbelief.

"Yes along with their partners and some friends who are traveling with us" Wizardmon explained.

"Did you hear that everyone the DigiDestined are here" FlaWizardmon said to the villagers in the cave.

"You mean these humans are the DigiDestined?" a DemiMeramon asked.

"It's true we're DigiDestined alright, here's our Digivices to prove it" Tatsuya said as he and Max showed the villagers their Digivices.

"We're saved! We're saved!" a Candlemon yelled in joy along with the other Candlemon and DemiMeramon as well as a Meramon who was among his fellow villagers.

"These villagers seem rather happy to see us" Max said as he looked at the happy villagers.

"In these dark times we live in, we Digimon need all the hope we can possibly get and you DigiDestined have brought us hope just being here" FlaWizardmon said.

"I'm glad we're in a nice warm cave rather then that blizzard outside" Tatsuya said as he stayed near the fire.

"Speaking of the cold, FlaWizardmon what's happened to Mt. Mera and Mt. Kapuri along with the rest of the Volcano Kingdom it's usually hot and there are lovely rivers of lava what's happened to the place?" Wizardmon asked his friend.

"I can…..explain what happened to the best of my knowledge on what's happened in the past weeks…but it is dreadful" FlaWizardmon said as he sat down next to everyone else and took off his hat "the Volcano Kingdom was once a beautiful volcanic area it was always hot but never too hot for people to visit us. We enjoyed playing games in the lava rivers and volcanos to our hearts content, us Guardians did our best to protect our kingdom and homes…..but then out of the blue it happened" he said as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened his eyes with a look of horror.

"We were invaded by evil ice type Digimon who came from the North Pole, they attacked the villagers and stole fractal code from the people turning them into Digi-Eggs and began to freeze our home in the northern boarders in order to gain a foothold. The villagers and my fellow Guardians fought for days to repel the invaders until the unthinkable happened, SkullMeramon the brother of King BlueMeramon betrayed us…..he attacked his brother in single combat in the throne room while the Guardians were busy fighting the invaders, when our fight was over for a moment I went to check on the king along with two of my fellow Guardians and much to our horror we saw Lord IceDevimon attack the king from behind while he was fighting SkullMeramon. IceDevimon then froze the king and began to freeze the entire kingdom starting from within Mt. Mera, my fellow Guardians Birdramon and Aquilamon were among the first of us to suffer what happened next, SkullMeramon and Lord IceDevimon used these evil black orbs to control most of the villagers and the other Guardians…." FlaWizardmon said as he had a tear of sadness in his left eye from remembering the horrors of what happened.

"With our kingdom more or less a frozen wasteland thanks to that IceDevimon and many of our friends, neighbors and family enslaved and we've had to fight them along with IceDevimon's army and it hasn't been easy for us at all" a Candlemon said.

"But now that we have the DigiDestined here we can stand a chance against Lord IceDevimon and all those other evil Digimon who've captured our homeland" FlaWizardmon said as he picked up his hand and put it on his head with new confidence and a feeling of determination.

"We'll gladly help out FlaWizardmon, you can count on us" Tatsuya said.

"I'm sure if we work together and come up with a sound plan we can shatter the ice of IceDevimon's evil" Gaomon said with a grin on his face.

"Then its settled, we'll work together to free the Volcano Kingdom" Wizardmon said as he stood up, the villagers cheered for their heroes and believed everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile outside Birdramon and Aquilamon were flying around the place looking for the DigiDestined but didn't see them or FlaWizardmon's rebels anywhere at all. Hours later the blizzard died down and Alex along with his partner Elecmon were swiftly making their way to Mt. Kapuri where FlaWizardmon and his rebels and the DigiDestined were working on their plans after enjoying a nice lunch.

As Alex and Elecmon made their way to Mt. Kapuri they saw what looked like a bright fire inside a cave and wondered if that could be where FlaWizardmon and his rebels were hiding, little did Alex or Elecmon know that Birdramon and Aquilamon were right behind them following them from the sky.

"I bet that's where the rebels are hiding from IceDevimon" Alex said to his partner as he looked over at the cave.

"Which means FlaWizardmon along with a bunch of fire Digimon are hiding in that cave, which means trying to enter it could be dangerous if they mistake us for any of IceDevimon's troops" Elecmon said as he looked at the cave through a pair of binoculars Alex had in his backpack.

"Well there's only one way to find out….and that way is getting close enough to that cave to see if anyone can hear us" Alex said.

"That sounds a bit reckless if you ask me Alex" Elecmon said as he looked down at his partner from a tree he was hiding in.

Meanwhile inside the cave FlaWizardmon and Wizardmon just finished a plan they came up with for trying to stop Lord IceDevimon and his forces as well as stop SkullMeramon though it wouldn't be easy at all. "I think the plan is a well thought out plan, I hope we can find the other DigiDestined so we can have extra help in this mission" Max said as he got down writing details of the plan on his laptop and looked at everyone else wondering if they were ready yet.

"We're ready whenever you guys are ready" a Meramon said as he stood tall and proud.

"Alright then let's get going everyone, come on!" Tatsuya said as he and Gaomon led everyone out of the cave.

"I see FlaWizardmon in the group Alex, and it looks like there are other humans with the rebels" Elecmon said as he watched FlaWizardmon's rebels and their allies leave the cave.

"Other humans…..I wonder if their DigiDestined like me?" Alex said as he looked at his red Digivice.

"I think now's our chance to meet up with them and join forces to destroy IceDevimon" Elecmon said as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he landed safely on the snow.

"As an old saying goes it's now or never" Alex said as he and Elecmon ran towards the rebels hoping they could join forces.

As the rebels and their allies moved on and were about to leave the general area of Mt. Kapuri, Alex and Elecmon ran from a hill west from where the group was and yelled "Hey wait up!" everyone in the group slowly but surely turned to face the DigiDestined and his partner and wondered who he was, before Alex and Elecmon could get close enough a loud voice yelled "Meteor Wing" which was an attack from Birdramon. "What the…what is that?" Alex said as he looked up at the sky. "I think you mean who are they" Elecmon said as Aquilamon appeared shortly after the rebels and their allies took cover from Birdramon's attack.

"We're Birdramon and Aquilamon" the two fire bird Digimon said in unison "my Meteor Wing will burn and crush you" Birdramon said while Aquilamon said "and my Blast Wings will fry the fractal code off of your bodies" the villagers panicked when they saw the two Guardians turned bad in the skies.

"Birdramon and Aquilamon…I feared this day would come" FlaWizardmon said as he saw his two corrupted Guardians in the skies.

"Don't worry we can handle these two, Max get the villagers to safety while we take care of Birdramon and Aquilamon" Tatsuya said as he got his dark blue Digivice ready to digivolve Gaomon into Gaogamon.

"Right" Max said as he Kapurimon and Patamon helped get the villagers out of the battle area.

"It's time to fight Gaomon" Tatsuya said as he used his Digivice and digivolved Gaomon into Gaogamon.

"Alright let's teach these birds a lesson in manners" Gaogamon said as Tatsuya jumped onto his partners back and got ready to fight along with Gatomon, Wizardmon and the FlaWizardmon.

Meanwhile in the snow not too far from where Alex and Elecmon were hiding Elecmon looked up and was amazed to see the Gaomon digivolve "look Alex that Gaomon is now a Gaogamon. I guess that human on his back is a DigiDestined like you….which means that other kid must be a DigiDestined as well" Elecmon said as he felt relief and amazement in seeing Gaogamon. "If that little kid was a DigiDestined then why isn't he fighting along with that guy on Gaogamon's back" Alex said sarcastically. "Good point…..I guess it's time we show the rebels we're capable of fighting those Digimon" Elecmon said as he got up and was ready for a fight, Alex also got up and was ready to fight. Alex and Elecmon ran into the middle of the fight as Wizardmon and Gaogamon were about to attack Aquilamon and try and destroy the black orb controlling him.

"That's it Gaogamon give it all you've got" Tatsuya said as Gaogamon used his Spiral Blow against the fire bird Digimon. Wizardmon used his Thunder Ball attack at the same time and it seemed to affect Aquilamon who was starting to lose energy.

"Aquilamon you fool attack them" Birdramon yelled at his ally.

"Funny thing bird brain, you should always keep your eye on your enemies and keep an eye out for the enemy behind your back!" Alex yelled as he jumped from a tree and was ready to fight Birdramon. "What in the…..where did you come from!?" Birdramon said as Alex punched him in the face hard and some fractal code went flying off of Birdramon's body.

"In the name of….who the heck is that and did he just punch Birdramon?" Tatsuya said as he spotted Alex punching the giant champion level Digimon.

"Flame Cloud" FlaWizardmon yelled as he used an attack on Aquilamon that made that black orb in Aquilamon's body come out, the orb blew up shortly after that.

As for Birdramon he fell into the snow on the ground after getting punched by Alex and then Elecmon used one of his attacks believing that was all it took to stop Birdramon.

"Great work Elecmon we showed the bird a thing or two" Alex said as he jumped from one tree to the next until he came down safely.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Gatomon said to the two "and what makes you say that kitty cat?" Alex asked sarcastically. "Take a look behind you" Gatomon said as she pointed at Birdramon who was getting up and very angry.

"It takes a lot more than a little lightning to stop me, I'll roast you alive for humiliating me boy" Birdramon said as he got up and had an angry glare in in his eyes.

"What….but how could he have survived that? I thought he was done for after that attack combo" Alex said as he was shocked to see Birdramon unfazed by the attacks he and Elecmon used.

"Allow me to take care of this one boys" Gatomon said as she cracked her knuckles and used a Lightning Claw attack followed by a Cat Laser attack against Birdramon, Wizardmon then used his Magical Game attack against Birdramon which forced the black orb out of Birdramon's chest and then it blew up shortly afterwards.

"Well it looks like Birdramon and Aquilamon are now free from Lord IceDevimon's control" Tatsuya said as he met up with Gatomon and Wizardmon while still on Gaogamon's back.

"You never would have taken them down if it wasn't for our help" Alex said as he pointed at himself with his thumb and had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh…right, thanks for that unexpected help you two" Tatsuya said as he looked down at the two.

"I take it you guys are the rebels led by FlaWizardmon who are trying to stop IceDevimon" Elecmon said as he looked at the champion level Digimon.

"Actually we're allies who joined up with them in order to save this kingdom from evil. I'm the leader of the DigiDestined, my name is Tatsuya, may I ask for your name brave warrior?" Tatsuya said as he jumped off of Gaogamon's back and onto the ground.

"Names Alex, this is my partner Elecmon" Alex said as he walked towards Tatsuya and Gaogamon, Elecmon followed Alex's lead.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I take it you're the DigiDestined everyone's been talking about in these parts" Tatsuya said as he shook hands with Alex.

"If you mean I happen to have a Digimon partner and I happen to have a Digivice then yeah I'm a DigiDestined" Alex said not making a big deal of it.

"Yeah that's what I mean more or less, it's good to now have three members on the team. How long have you two been out here anyway it's been about half a week for me and Max and our partners" Tatsuya asked as he looked at Elecmon.

"I think a few days by now, I met Elecmon in the middle of a storm and after we learned some things about each other I agreed to help him fight that ugly pale freak IceDevimon who turned this place into a Popsicle stand" Alex explained.

"I was truly excited to learn that I'm a DigiDestined's partner, it means I get to Digivolve and fight stronger opponents once we learn how to get his Digivice to work" Elecmon said as he looked up at Gaogamon.

"Ahhhhhhhh…..what happened" Birdramon said as he was getting up "uh oh it looks like that Birdramon wants more" Alex said as he looked over at the fire bird Digimon.

"Relax mister Alex, Birdramon is my friend" FlaWizardmon said as he came to check on Birdramon.

"Fla…..Fla…..Fla….FlaWizardmon!" Elecmon yelled with joy as he finally met his hero.

"That guys your friend…..with a friend like that who needs enemies" Alex said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"FlaWizardmon what's going on here" Birdramon asked his fellow Guardian.

"You and Aquilamon were under the control of Lord IceDevimon thanks to those black orbs he placed inside your body, he used you to attack us and he's controlling most of the other Guardians and villagers" FlaWizardmon explained.

"Is that true…" the big bird said as he was trying to remember events, Wizardmon used his magic to heal Birdramon and Aquilamon while FlaWizardmon explained everything to them.

After that was taken care of and Alex and his partner Elecmon joined the group they decided with now the added up of Birdramon and Aquilamon to go on with FlaWizardmon and Wizardmon's plan. FlaWizardmon later on began phase one of his plan and appeared at the front entrance of Mt. Mera and challenge SkullMeramon, SkullMeramon of course responded by sending villagers and a couple Meramon Guardians to attack FlaWizardmon but they fell for his trap, Birdramon and Aquilamon along with Wizardmon fought the enslaved Digimon and set them free from the black orbs control, Wizardmon healed the restored Digimon in order to have them help. Meanwhile FlaWizardmon along with the DigiDestined their Digimon and Patamon and Gatomon went into Mt. Mera and followed FlaWizardmon since he knew the layout of the volcano.

"Those rebel punks think they can just rescue their friends like that? Well I'll show them a thing or two by sending…" SkullMeramon's sentence was cut short by IceDevimon "SkullMeramon what do you think you're doing?!" the white demon Digimon yelled. "Oh….well you see I was just sending slaves to fight the rebels who have Wizardmon with them and…" before SkullMeramon could finish his sentence he heard what IceDevimon had to say "Wizardmon! You fool don't you realize that Wizardmon is the one who's been traveling with the DigiDestined and that the very fact he is here can only mean they're here as well?" Lord IceDevimon yelled.

"Calm down Ice King, I'll deal with them and if you want in on the action just send your gangs to deal with them know what I mean?" SkullMeramon said as he was watching the battle on the magical ice crystals.

"Very well I'll play your game and send my troops but be warned if the DigiDestined defeat any of them they'll have more forces to rally to their cause" IceDevimon said as he sent his troops throughout the frozen volcano and told them to look for the DigiDestined.

Meanwhile as the heroes were running through a hallway a group of Frigimon appeared and used their Snow Ball attacks to try and froze the group but FlaWizardmon's fire magic stopped them and he easily defeated them, black orbs came out of their bodies and exploded freeing the Frigimon from IceDevimon's control. Later on the group continued until they ran into a group of Mojyamon appeared and tried to use their Boomerang Bone attacks but were stopped in their tracks by both FlaWizardmon and Gaogamon who used their fire and wind attacks to stop the animal Digimon, the group much like the Frigimon were then freed from the black orbs controlling them and later on joined forces with the rebels outside.

Outside in the battle things seemed to turn in favor of the rebels until the two corrupted Guardians Garudamon and Silphymon appeared and used their powerful attacks to send the rebels flying out of the battle area, the black orbs used to control the two were visible on their arms, legs and chest and Silphymon told Wizardmon that he had to strike at the black orbs in order to stop them, she was showing that she still had some free will but wasn't strong enough to break free from the control of five black orbs fused into her body, same with Garudamon.

The Meramon guard and Wizardmon along with a few Greymon created a plan to strike down the black orbs and release the Guardians from Lord IceDevimon's control. As the battle outside raged on outside the DigiDestined along with their Digimon allies ran until they were inside the throne room where SkullMeramon was waiting for them.

"So you finally made it to the party FlaWizardmon, I was wondering when you'd show up" SkullMeramon said as he got out of the throne and grinned wickedly as he looked at the smaller Digimon.

"We've come to free King BlueMeramon" FlaWizardmon said with a strong glare.

"Did you already forget that I am the king around here" he said as he stood tall.

"You're not my king and this is not your kingdom SkullMeramon, if you return the throne King BlueMeramon will be merciful in his judgment for your crimes against the crown" FlaWizardmon yelled furiously as he pointed his staff at SkullMeramon.

"Did you forget that I'm SkullMeramon? I'm an Ultimate level Digimon and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me or IceDevimon" SkullMeramon said as Lord IceDevimon appeared out of the ground and grinned as he looked at the DigiDestined.

"Piedmon wanted to enjoy destroying all of you DigiDestined at once, but I guess he'll have to have fun with what's left of you once I've destroyed all of you" IceDevimon said.

"You don't scare us IceDevimon you ugly mon, we'll give you a lesson in smack down for everything you've done to these Digimon and my friend Elecmon" Alex yelled as he raised a fist against IceDevimon.

"So my arch enemy Elecmon is finally here, I wonder if I'll get to enjoy destroying you before you become the beast king" IceDevimon said as he looked down at his enemy.

"Enough of this talking, I say it's time we smash these losers once and for all" SkullMeramon said as he used his Metal Fireball attack against the group who barely dodged it.

"Gaogamon, if we can destroy Lord IceDevimon then we can free the king and we won't have to worry about SkullMeramon that way" FlaWizardmon said as he quickly thought of a way to deal with the two evil Digimon.

"Got it" Gaogamon said as he got up and focused on IceDevimon.

"You really think you can defeat me Gaogamon? You're weak next to me and I'll freeze you alive by the time I'm through with you" IceDevimon said to Gaogamon.

"Don't listen to him Gaogamon, you can do it!" Tatsuya yelled as he helped his partner keep his confidence.

"We might as well deal with the weakest member of the group" SkullMeramon said as he and IceDevimon looked at Alex and Elecmon and the two used powerful fire and ice attacks to try and destroy the two but FlaWizardmon jumped in and took the attacks head on and stopped them before they could hit Alex and Elecmon.

"FlaWizardmon no…..no!" Elecmon yelled as he ran over to his hero.

"Not exactly who I was aiming for but hey I guess it'll do, took down one of them losers" SkullMeramon said as he kissed his muscles and was proud that he finally got to kill FlaWizardmon with some assistance from IceDevimon.

"FlaWizardmon….you can't die not like this" Elecmon said as he held onto FlaWizardmon's left hand.

"My duty is to the king and the people, that includes you Elecmon and your partner Alex…..please…stay strong…..and please save the king…..you're the one I choose to take my place if anything ever happened to me…Elecmon….by the authority of the Guardians…of the Volcano…Kingdom….please take this badge…I appoint you…as a new Guardian…" FlaWizardmon said as he gave his badge to Elecmon and was slowly dying.

"So dramatic, I bet when that guy comes back he can be more of a challenge for me and…." SkullMeramon was going to finish his sentence before he was cut off by Alex.

"You think this is a game don't you…." Alex asked him.

"Well from a matter of prospective it is a really entertaining…." SkullMeramon was cut off again by Alex.

"People like you make me sick….you think life is just a game with reset buttons, thinking you can do anything no matter what anyone else tells you and do whatever you want to people however you want to do it. Well I'm going to give you a wakeup call you delusional, wicked, stupid FREAK!" Alex yelled as he ran towards SkullMeramon and punched him hard in the chest, SkullMeramon was sent flying into a magical crystal that shattered when he hit it.

"…for crying out loud man…I've never…..how'd that punk just?" SkullMeramon was speechless as he was trying to figure out how Alex did what he just did. Next thing Alex knew his hand was glowing with fractal code and he then filled his Digivice with the fractal code and then used his Digivice to Digivolve Elecmon.

"Elecmon digivolve to!" Elecmon said as his body glowed and Alex's Digivice filled the Rookie level Digimon with the energy needed to become a powerful "Leomon!" and so Elecmon became the beast king Leomon.

"Wow…Elecmon you're tall and you've got quite a new hair style" Alex said as he was for the moment clueless on what just happened.

"I am the beast king Leomon, I am the defender of peace and justice in the DigitalWorld, if my Fist of the Beast King attack doesn't stop my enemies then my Beast Sword will" Leomon said as he looked at Alex.

"The Beast King, Leomon, and not just any Leomon the one who is destined for greatness because he is the partner of the strongest Digimon fighter of the DigiDestined I've been waiting to meet you on the battlefield for a long time Leomon" IceDevimon said as he looked at his enemy.

"IceDevimon, you are wanted for the destruction of many innocent Digimon and for assisting in the hostile takeover of a kingdom, will you admit for your crimes and repent?" Leomon asked the skinny Digimon.

"Everything I did was within my right as one of the three Devimon Lords who are among the true rulers of the DigitalWorld" Lord IceDevimon said as he was about to attack Leomon.

"Then you are guilty….Fist of the Beast King" Leomon yelled as he used his attack and sent a powerful aura of energy and hit IceDevimon, the two fought hand to hand combat until Leomon used two more of his Fist of the Beast King attacks, IceDevimon blocked the attacks but was caught off guard when Leomon used his Beast Sword to slice IceDevimon in half from up to down.

"You did well Leomon…you may have defeated me…..but there are still the other two Devimon Lords and Piedmon and many other evil and corrupted Digimon far more powerful than me out there" IceDevimon said as he fell apart into two halves that completely disappeared unlike the other defeated Digimon of evil in the past who had their fractal codes appear before becoming Digi-Eggs.

"I guess his heart was filled with darkness after all quite a shame" Leomon said as he sheathed his sword.

"Leomon look!" Gaogamon yelled as the ice in the volcano started to melt until King Meramon was free from his prison.

"King BlueMeramon" Leomon said as he kneeled to his king.

"…I'm free…and…." BlueMeramon was slowly recalling what happened to him before he was imprisoned and how his brother betrayed him and joined forces with Lord IceDevimon.

"Brother….it's so good to see you again" SkullMeramon said with a sheepish look on his face as he tried to exit the volcano that was slowly but surely becoming the way it used to be.

"You're not going anywhere SkullMeramon, we still have things to settle between you and me" BlueMeramon said as he sealed off the exit.

"Um….brother you have to understand that Lord IceDevimon said he'd kill me if I didn't help him and that…" he was trying to lie his way out of his mess but SkullMeramon had no escape.

"Your lies won't work brother, which is way as punishment after we've taken what you stole from the DigitalWorld you're to be sent to see our father Boltmon" BlueMeramon said as he whistled and then Garudamon and Silphymon came with the black orbs removed from their bodies thanks to Wizardmon, the Meramon and Greymon who saved everyone.

"Time for a little pay back after the way you treated us" Garudamon said as she cracked her knuckles and got ready to strike SkullMeramon, within seconds SkullMeramon was defeated by the two Guardians and had the fractal code he stole from the Volcano Kingdom released and then he was thrown into a portal King BlueMeramon opened and that was where SkullMeramon would deal with the wraith of his father.

"FlaWizardmon" King BlueMeramon said as walked towards his friend.

"King BlueMeramon…my king…I'm glad to see you free….." FlaWizardmon said weakly as he saw his king.

"What happened to you?" the king asked.

"I stopped Lord IceDevimon…and…..SkullMeramon's attacks…..in order to save my successor Leomon….not just any Leomon….the Leomon…of a new DigiDestined….I gave my life so both he and his partner could live on….they are our last hope to reclaim and save our…Digital…W…..o…r...l...d….." FlaWizardmon said as he was slowly have his digital data reconfigured so he'd turn into a Digi-Egg in order to be reborn.

"Then my dreams were right about the new hope….but FlaWizardmon my old friend…..you can't die….please hold on" King BlueMeramon said as he was holding his friend in his arms.

"I'm sorry…your…majesty…..but…..I….can't….fulfill that request….its….time….for me to be reborn…goodbye….for now…..my….friend…." FlaWizardmon said as he closed his eyes and turned into a shining Digi-Egg that went to Alex.

"FlaWizardmon….it looks like he's decided to travel with the DigiDestined" Garudamon said.

"So you three humans are the DigiDestined I heard about?" King BlueMeramon asked the group.

"Yup and we came to save you and the kingdom" Kapurimon said.

"I wish you could've saved us sooner…..but better late than never right" King BlueMeramon said as he gave everyone a thumbs up.

"You're welcome your majesty" Leomon said as he kneeled to his king.

"Rise Leomon, it looks like FlaWizardmon has chosen to follow you and your team. He also made you his successor which means you're a Guardian of the Volcano Kingdom" King BlueMeramon said.

"Wait does that mean Alex and Leomon have to stay here after all the trouble we went through to find them?!" Tatsuya asked in a surprised tone.

"Not Necessarily…Leomon as your first task I decree that you shall travel with your partner Alex and the other DigiDestined and their friends, when FlaWizardmon is reborn you can choose to stay with the Guardians of the Volcano Kingdom or choose to live your life as you see fit once the great crisis is over" King BlueMeramon said.

"But…..but my King shouldn't I…" Leomon was about to finish his sentence until King BlueMeramon placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"It's alright, everything will be fine now that the fractal code has been restored and I am awake and full of energy" King BlueMeramon said as he glowed bright.

"I think it's time we leave the volcano for the time being" Leomon said.

"Why?" Alex asked his partner.

"Because the king is going to erupt the volcanos to celebrate his comeback" Leomon said as he picked up Alex and led everyone safely out of the volcano that erupted as soon as all of the non-fire Digimon were out of the blast area.

"I've never seen volcano eruptions in person before…their both beautiful, powerful and scary at the same time" Tatsuya said as he watched the volcanos erupt.

"If you've seen it once you've seen them all if you ask me" Alex said as he sat on Leomon's left shoulder.

"It is so beautiful…and hot" Kapurimon said as he watched with his friends.

"I wonder if my partner has seen volcanos erupt before?" Gatomon said to herself as she sat next to Wizardmon.

As time went by the volcanos returned to normal and the snow and ice was completely gone, the lava rivers flowed and a bunch of hot springs were seen throughout the area where a bunch of the villagers ran to in order to have a good time along with some of the guards and Guardians who were enjoying the return of their king and their village to its original state.

The area was remarkably cool enough for most non-fire Digimon to walk around and enjoy some time in the hot springs. The DigiDestined and their Digimon got to enjoy the hot springs but Gatomon being a girl was in a different one from the ones all the boys were in. "Sometimes it stinks being the only girl in a group full of men" she said as she began to relax and enjoy all of the time she had to herself until it was time to move on.

Before the DigiDestined and their traveling companions left King BlueMeramon told them to keep FlaWizardmon's Digi-Egg safe from harm on their travels, Trailmon came to pick up everyone and asked what happened to Flymon, Tatsuya delivered the sad news and told Trailmon how heroic Flymon was in his last moments to make sure everyone else was safe and sound.

The Frigimon and Mojyamon decided to ride with the DigiDestined for the time being since they missed their homes and wanted to return to where it was nice and cold, after all a volcano was no place for an ice or arctic type Digimon. After everyone got onto the train they waved goodbye and left. On the train cars everyone had a service where they paid homage to the Digimon who gave their lives to free the Volcano Kingdom.

Elsewhere in one of the corrupted areas of the DigitalWorld a group of evil Digimon gathered. "Has everyone gathered?" a Digimon asked the group. "It would appear we have lost another member to our order oh wicked one" a DemiDevimon said as he flew around the place until he landed on his master's right shoulder.

"Lord IceDevimon has fallen thanks to a newcomer among those brats, however because of his pure evil heart he will never be reborn and rejoin our ranks" a Devidramon said as he looked at the seat that once belonged to Lord IceDevimon.

"SkullMeramon appears to be history as well, if you ask me its good reddens to bad rubbish" a female Digimon said.

"True SkullMeramon lacked the wisdom and knowledge needed to be a true member among our ranks but at least he did prove something in his demise, he proved that the DigiDestined haven't learned how to make their Digimon into ultimate level Digimon yet and they still lack the knowledge needed to make their allies digivolve as well" and evil Shurimon of the black variant said as he looked at his weapons.

"Lord IceDevimon was destined to die at the hands of Leomon, he couldn't escaped it and at least he came to his final act willing to embrace whatever the director had in store for him. As for the rest of us my loyal followers we have a great many plans, even if the DigiDestined gain ultimate level Digimon or learn how to make their allies Digivolve it won't matter because it's all going to end the same" Piedmon as he looked down at his followers.

"Don't worry Piedmon we'll continue to steal fractal code and make sure you're the most powerful Digimon in the DigitalWorld" a Digimon said.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed for now and I hope the final show will have most of you in one piece" Piedmon said as he smiled knowing full well if the DigiDestined were strong enough to make their Digimon digivolve again or make their allies digivolve then the weakest members of his army will be gone and only the strong shall remain.

Just what does Piedmon have in store for the DigiDestined? And where are all of the other DigiDestined scattered around the DigitalWorld? Fine out next time!

To Be Continued…


	12. Digimon: A New Frontier Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sunshine and flowers for Digimon

On the Trailmon the DigiDestined were riding on Kapurimon became Kotemon in the now day long trip the group and the northern Digimon stopped at Sunshine Village which was home to a ton of plant Digimon.

"Interesting…..my Digivice indicates another DigiDestined is somewhere in the nearby area" Max said as his Digivice was scanning the area of Sunshine Village, he was busy working on the range of his Digivices scanner in order to help them locate the rest of their team they haven't met up with yet.

"I wonder what kind of DigiDestined we should expect at a place called Sunshine village" Alex said as he looked at the window of at the train station that had some Digimon waiting for the Trailmon.

"Alright everyone it's time for us to get a move on" Tatsuya said as he and Gaomon were ready to exit the train.

"Wait for us you guys" Gatomon said as she walked on all fours towards the train exit while Patamon flew above her.

"Take care all of you, Trailmon will take you to your home but we have to get off here" Wizardmon said as he shook hands with the northern Digimon and left the train afterwards.

"I'll ask for another Trailmon to come and pick you guys up once you're done here. Take care and happy trails, I have a lot of passengers to deliver safely" the Trailmon said as he looked at the group of heroes.

"See you later Trailmon and thanks for the lift" Kotemon said as he waved goodbye to Trailmon who was about to head on out, once the rest of the passengers Trailmon expected were onboard he blew his whistle and took off.

"You know Leomon I wonder why you're still a Leomon and haven't become Elecmon again?" Max said as he looked at Alex's partner.

"I'm not sure myself, maybe it's because of my badge and status as a Guardian?" Leomon said as he guessed on what could have prevented him from turning back into Elecmon.

"Don't worry about it Leomon, besides with you as a champion it'll be easier for us to fight the bad dudes" Alex said confident in the fighting skills he and Leomon had.

"I suggest we head for Sunshine village and see if our new partner is in the village" Max said as he reminded everyone why they were heading for the village.

"Right" Patamon said as he flew off looking for a sign.

"According to my book Sunshine village should be located just east from here" Wizardmon said as he looked at his book he brought with him when he started to travel with the DigiDestined.

"Are you sure Wizard Man?" Alex said as he doubted Wizardmon.

"This train station isn't too far from my home in the Northern Kingdom. I recognize the maps in my book easily Mister Alex" Wizardmon said as he showed everyone the map in his giant book. "I stand corrected" Alex said as he looked at the map that showed exactly where they were and the general area.

"This way" Wizardmon said as he followed his map and everyone else followed. As for Tatsuya he was behind everyone else including Gatomon and Gaomon who were in the back, when they noticed Tatsuya seemed to be daydreaming or something they went to check on him as he followed slowly behind everyone else "are you alright Tatsuya" Gaomon asked his partner. "Hmm…..oh I'm alright Gaomon I've just been…thinking is all" Tatsuya said as he was walking alongside his partner.

"It's about what Lord IceDevimon said the other day isn't it?" Gatomon asked her friend, "Well….yes…yes Gatomon that is what I've been thinking about mostly" he said as he looked down at his shorter friend. "What exactly did he say that's gotten you thinking so much?" Gaomon asked "he's right you look like you've lost a fish you just caught and can't understand why" Gatomon pointed out. "Well it's what he said about there being more Devimon lords out there, as well as Digimon far more powerful than him such as Piedmon. Who was mentioned at the meeting Wizardmon and the other Guardians of the Northern Kingdom, I remember Piedmon being like a Mega level Digimon" Tatsuya explained.

"After taking care of that creep IceDevimon we shouldn't have to worry about other Devimon, although Piedmon and others like him are concerning" Gaomon said as he thought about the Devimon lords.

"If Patamon were to digivolve he could easily take down any of the Devimon, if I could digivolve I'm sure I'd also be able to take them down easily. But sadly me and Patamon's partners aren't here and neither are their Digivices, so that sadly means we'll just have to hope you guys can unlock the Ultimate forms of your Digimon partners and with any luck a few of you should go all the way to Mega level" Gatomon said with a smile on her face as she looked to the bright side of things. "Ultimate level…wait a minute I forgot DigiDestined usually can make their Digimon become Ultimate and even Mega level. If we can figure out how to unlock those forms we can stand up to Piedmon and any of his Ultimate level goons easily" Tatsuya said.

"Of course there's only one problem with that Tatsuya, we don't know exactly what we have to do to make me or the other's in our group become Ultimate or even Mega level" Gaomon said as he thought about that fact. "Not to mention the fact there's a one in three chance of you guys having a Mega level Digimon, though with each new DigiDestined our chances get a bit higher" Gatomon said as she looked at Tatsuya's Digivice.

"You two have a good point, I guess while we try to figure out how to make the DigiDestined's partners become Ultimate's we still have to take baby steps. That being said we shouldn't rush trying to make someone like Gaomon here become an ultimate, I remember watching a TV episode of Digimon where a boy tried to make his Digimon become an ultimate but because he rushed it his partner became an evil ultimate level Digimon" Tatsuya explained.

"A TV series about Digimon…..what do you mean by that?" Gatomon asked. "Well back in the world that Max, Alex and I come from there's TV shows about Digimon, I wasn't really into the series but I remember seeing some episodes of the seasons. Max on the other hand is a true Digimon fan that collects cards and episodes and just about everything Digimon in our world" Tatsuya explained.

"That wouldn't include real Digimon or me would it?" Gatomon asked. "Based upon how calm he's been since we got here, plus the fact he thinks with a lot of logic I strongly doubt it Gatomon" Tatsuya said with assurance.

And so as time went by the group arrived at Sunshine village and were welcomed by a bunch of Floramon, Mushroomon and other plant Digimon of rookie level who were pleased to have visitors especially after all the trouble that's been going on northwest from their village.

"Welcome to our village travelers" a Mushroomon said. "We hope you enjoy your visit to our lovely village, would you like some food and a place to rest?" a Floramon asked. "Um…hi…." Alex said as he looked at the plant Digimon.

"Villagers, I am Wizardmon, the Guardian of the North Kingdom Wizardmon. And we're here to find a DigiDestined and his or her Digimon partner" Wizardmon explained. "Oh my I didn't realize you had humans with you, it must be a blessing to have more humans visit us" a Floramon said "are you here to help grow plants like that other human whose living with us?" a Mushroomon asked.

"Other human? Where's this human right now?" Wizardmon asked when he heard that.

"She should be returning with her Floramon friend Floramon" a Palmon said. "She?!" Alex said with a bit of surprise, though it would make sense to find a girl DigiDestined in a village with flowers and plant Digimon.

"Can we please be introduced?" Wizardmon asked.

"Of course Mister Wizardmon, a Guardian's request is a request we always grant in these parts, so long as it's within reason" a female Mushroomon said. As the villagers led the way to the house the DigiDestined was living at, within a matter of minutes the girl who was about 14 years old arrived with her partner Floramon. Floramon had garden fresh fruits and veggies in a basket as she walked alongside her partner.

"Welcome home Suki and Floramon" a Palmon said as the villagers welcomed Suki and Floramon back home working in the gardens for hours. "Nice to see you all again" Suki said to the villagers, "Miss Suki we have some special guests who are here to see you" a male Mushroomon said as he walked outside to bring the DigiDestined and their team into Suki and Floramon's house.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I was the only human in the DigitalWorld" Suki said as she saw the three DigiDestined and their Digimon team. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gatomon and these are my friends Patamon and Wizardmon" Gatomon said as she pointed to herself and her nearby friends. "I'm Tatsuya and this is my partner Gaomon" Tatsuya said with a bow. "I'm Kotemon and this is my DigiDestined partner Max" Kotemon said with a smile on his face. "And I'm Alex and this big scary guy is my partner Leomon" Alex said as he pointed his right thumb at Leomon.

"Wait you have Digimon partners to?" Suki asked. "Yup, we're all DigiDestined and the reason why we're here is because you're a fellow DigiDestined and we need you and your partner Floramon's help to save the DigitalWorld and your world as well" Wizardmon said.

"We need to help save the world?" Floramon said.

"Yes" Gaomon answered.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only human in this world but…I'm sorry I can't join you guys in your quest" Suki said reluctantly. "What?! But why…..were we to sudden with everything?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's not that…it's just….I promised to help these villagers finish growing and regrow the plants that were destroyed here" Suki explained. "You see…..when Suki came here a Lillymon explained to her she was a DigiDestined and that she and I are partners and that we need to work together" Floramon said. "We'd love to come with you guys but…..I don't want to break my promise to help these villagers grow back the plants they lost, I told the Lillymon I'd stay here until the rest of the DigiDestined made their way here but…..with all the work we need to get done we won't be leaving anytime soon" Suki finished explaining.

"Don't feel bad, it's admirable you're willing to keep your promise to these people. But you don't have to worry about doing it alone anymore because we're going to help you out" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon?" Alex said.

"You heard me tough boy, we're going to help Suki and Floramon and the other villagers finish growing their plants back" Gatomon said with seriousness in her voice. "Well it's not that simple…" Suki said as she sat on a chair. "You see a group of mean Digimon keep destroying the plants we regrow and grow in the gardens, we'd fight them but I can't Digivolve yet and Suki is well….sensitive" Floramon said.

"Oh…..I get it you don't like fighting" Tatsuya said "that's right I don't like having to start a fight especially over something like a garden and pity things…." Suki said. "Cheer up Suki, because the king of fighting is here to help you out. I'll knock down any creep who tries to destroy the next group of plants you well…plant with my partner Leomon" Alex said.

"It's true, along with helping you out in the gardens we'll also fight off those nasty Digimon for you" Max said. "But….but what if they get hurt too bad and" Suki was thinking until Alex said "look Suki I can tell you don't like fighting people or hurting things, but this is the DigitalWorld and its filled with Digimon. Sure there are good and evil Digimon and they fight every now and then, but Digimon don't stay dead for good unless their pure evil. If we happen to take down these bad guys it's alright because after we purify them they turn into Digi-Eggs and will be reborn into good Digimon somewhere safe from danger" Alex explained.

"…..well…." Suki wasn't fully sure about fighting even when Alex explained things to her.

"Would it help if we got to know each other better?" Tatsuya said.

"Yeah…..that's a good idea, starting with the countries we're from, I'm from Australia" Alex said. "I'm from Japan" Max said. "I'm an average American from good old USA" Tatsuya said. "I'm…..I'm from Thailand" Suki said.

"It seems we all come from around the world and beyond" Gatomon said.

And so after everyone spoke and got to know each other a little more for the next few hours, a Palmon came in and told everyone that a Guardian from the nearby Kingdom of Life came to assist the villagers and to help defend them and their gardens from the invading Digimon. "Palmon….." Gatomon said as her head was starting to hurt, there was something familiar from looking at the Palmon which she didn't realize until just now. "Gatomon…is it another Memory Link?" Wizardmon asked. "I think so…it feels strong…..this feeling I've gotten" she said as Wizardmon used his powers to enable everyone except for the Palmon to see the Memory Link to the past of Gatomon.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Suki said in a surprised tone, she didn't experience a Memory Link with the others before and neither did her partner Floramon who was as surprised as Suki.

As everyone watched they saw what looked like a girl wearing a cowgirl hat, this girl looked about 12 years old and had by her side a Palmon. Along with the Palmon and her partner, Gatomon and her partner were also in the picture, at first nobody looking into the Memory Link could hear anything but after a group of Digimon and their partners came into the picture and later an old man whose voice was clear to hear next to everyone else's voice. The voices of the Digimon and their partners were now easy to hear clearly.

"That's….that's my partner Kari!" Gatomon said as the name Kari seemed to come to her as she looked at her partner. "Kari? You mean the little girl next to you in this Memory Link of yours Gatomon" Wizardmon asked.

"Yes….Kari was and is the name of my partner. She may not look like much but her light is strong and powerful, that girl with the Palmon is named Mimi….that guy next to the Gabumon is named Matt…the one with the Agumon is Tai he's Kari's older brother and the leader of this group of DigiDestined" Gatomon said as she was starting to remember now the names of the DigiDestined and who their partners are.

"Wow…you came from a big team Gatomon" Tatsuya said as he counted a total of eight DigiDestined and eight Digimon partners including Gatomon and Patamon.

"Do you remember the name of my partner Gatomon?" Patamon asked. "Yes….his name is T.K or at least that's his nickname he's the younger brother of Matt, the Gomamon is the partner of the older kid with glasses…his name is Joe. The girl with the Biyomon is Sora…..the Tentomon is partnered with the Kid with spikey hair that kids name is Izzy" Gatomon said with a smile as she pointed to everyone and their partners.

"What about that…..wait…his face…..could that be?" Wizardmon was about to ask if she remembered the old man but the Memory Link ended before Gatomon could look.

"What was that?" Suki and Floramon said in unison.

"That was a Memory Link, you see Gatomon and Patamon here are from another world and their memories were sealed or taken away from them…either way whenever something familiar and important is seen by Gatomon or Patamon a Memory Link is created and Wizardmon here can tap into it in order to show us all the memories Gatomon or Patamon is seeing when the link happens" Max explained as he opened his laptop and showed in a basic video he made what happened, whenever a Memory Link was triggered.

"They're from another world" Suki asked. "Yup we don't know exactly why we're here yet, but we entered a portal to get away from some evil Digimon and just ended up in this DigitalWorld" Patamon explained.

After everyone explained about the Memory Links, the DigiDestined went outside to see the Guardian of the Kingdom of Life and saw a samurai like Digimon called Shurimon. "Fear not people of Sunshine village, I've been sent by Queen Rosemon to aid you against the invading Digimon" he said as he looked at the villagers, as he looked at them he noticed Wizardmon and the DigiDestined.

"Shurimon….it looks like your ninja stars are as shape as ever" Wizardmon said as the samurai like Digimon as he flew over to them.

"Nice to see you again Wizardmon, I take it you found some of the DigiDestined" Shurimon said as he landed in front of the group. "Yes….it hasn't been easy but we've found four of them so far" Wizardmon said as he pointed towards the DigiDestined with his hand. "I see you've also found some Digimon willing to help you out as well besides their Digimon partners" Shurimon said as he looked at the group.

"You could say we're some extra assistance" Patamon said as he looked at Shurimon and was feeling like a Memory Link might happen to him, but for some reason Patamon was able to overcome the urge to give into the Memory Link.

"Who exactly is this Digimon" Suki asked Floramon "he's Shurimon, around these parts he's one of the Guardians of the Kingdom of Life which the plant like Digimon live in, at least most of us live here" Floramon explained.

"Yes and I'm sorry I wasn't able to come here and help you out earlier, I had other missions to take care of but now I'm here to help defend the villagers and the gardens" Shurimon explained.

"That's good to hear, we're here to help with just that to. Once we've defeated the invading Digimon we plan to help grow new plants before we head off to find the rest of our team and find the missing Fractal Code" Tatsuya explained.

"It's good to know I won't be doing this job alone, your assistance will be appreciated" Shurimon said with a bow, and so after the Guardian and the DigiDestined team worked together a plan half of them began planting new plants in a garden. Within a matter of minutes after getting to work a group of Sukamon which were the Digimon harassing the village and destroying the gardens appeared and demanded Suki, Floramon, Gatomon, Tatsuya and Gaomon stepped away from the gardens or else they'd get hit by the nasty trash and other things Sukamon were known to throw at people.

"Not this time, Double Stars" Shurimon said as he attacked the Sukamon and some black orbs went flying out of the defeated ones.

"Tatsuya look…more, black orbs" Gaomon said as he pointed at the orbs moments before they blew up. "I guess it's time we join in to help out" Tatsuya said as he took out his Digivice and Digivolved Gaomon into Gaogamon. "Spiral Blow" Gaogamon said as he blew the Sukamon away from the gardens in order to help protect the gardens, the knocked out Sukamon were left alone though.

"It's fighting time Leomon" Alex said as he and Leomon defeated the Sukamon who were sent their way, once the Sukamon were hit hard enough the black orbs in their bodies went flying out and blew up.

"Wow…they defeated all the Sukamon, I guess Shurimon and the others are powerful after all Floramon" Suki said as she watched her team mates and Shurimon in action. "The Sukamon are waking up" Floramon said as the Sukamon nearby weakly woke up.

"Where are we?" a female Sukamon said "last thing I remember was being in that old western town eating a bug" a male Sukamon said. "You attacked these villagers and these gardens is what happened, though it seems it wasn't of your own doing" Shurimon said as he walked over to the Sukamon while Suki, Floramon, Tatsuya and Gaogamon came towards the Sukamon to check on them, the other group of Sukamon were being taken care of by the rest of the team.

"Kusanagi" a powerful dark voice yelled from the trees as a giant Kusanagi was thrown at a Sukamon who had his Fractal Code stolen by the user of the attack.

"What the…that's my attack" Shurimon said as he watched the horror unfold before his eyes.

"Save us" a Sukamon yelled as they ran behind the DigiDestined and Gatomon.

"Those pathetic fools didn't stand a chance against any of you, I was hoping Suki would stay in fear of fighting through my power of darkness. But then you all came and ruined my patient plan" a dark Shurimon said as he came out of the trees and was flying above the Digimon and humans.

"Another Shurimon…..and this one looks evil" Tatsuya said as he looked at the evil black variant of Shurimon. "Yes I am evil….not just evil but darkness and my power over darkness worked well on Suki and Floramon until you came along" Black Shurimon said as he looked at his foes with anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean exactly by your power of darkness Shurimon" Shurimon said to Black Shurimon. "It's quite simple, the greatest power that the power of darkness has over DigiDestined is giving them fear to fight. Whenever they have a moment of weakness by fear, such as the fear to fight for any reason the power of darkness can make those people with that fear unable to fight in order to do what must be done or in extreme cases like with Suki here, they will have the fear to fight period" Black Shurimon explained.

"But how could you give me the fear to fight…" Suki asked due to being confused. "Due to your nature of not wanting to fight, that nature created a fear of fighting and when the Sukamon attacked that fear left you victim to my power over darkness, with that power I planned to slowly but surely make you so fearful of fighting you'd never even try to resist being captured…..but when the rest of the DigiDestined appeared they started to give you some courage…although it'll take the DigiDestined of Courage to give you your complete courage back. You still have regained enough to the point where you're considering the possibility of fighting me even as I speak I know that thought is in your mind even if you deny it all you try to" Black Shurimon explained.

"Whatever power you may have had over Suki or these people is going to be gone Black Shurimon, we'll stop you no matter what" Tatsuya said as Gaogamon used a spiral blow attack against Black Shurimon.

"Kusanagi" Black Shurimon yelled as he hit Gaogamon hard. "Gaogamon, are you alright" Tatsuya said as he went to his partner.

"I'll stop you Black Shurimon" Shurimon said as he began to battle his evil counterpart. "You can't win against me Shurimon even if you are a Guardian" Black Shurimon said as he began to intensify his attacks and knocked down Shurimon and sent him flying in front of Suki and Floramon.

"Shurimon" Suki said as she tried to help the big Digimon up. "He's strong…..I can't fight him anymore…..you have to get to safety Suki" Shurimon said as he was passing out.

"I'll finish all three of you off at once" Black Shurimon said as he was about to attack Shurimon, Floramon and Suki.

"I won't let you" Floramon said as a strange light was covering her body, Suki's Digivice shined on Floramon and enabled the plant Digimon to Digivolve. "Floramon Digivolve to…Sunflowmon!" Floramon yelled as she just digivolved into a Sunflowmon which wasn't normal for Floramon.

"Floramon….what happened to you?" Suki asked her now giant sunflower friend. "I'm Sunflowmon. I'm Floramon as a champion level Digimon. I defend my friends with attacks such as Sunshine Beam" Sunflowmon explained as she got ready to fight Black Shurimon.

"I'll cut you down to size" Black Shurimon said as got ready to attack. "I don't think so….Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon yelled as she used her beam attack against Black Shurimon. "That was powerful…..but I'm not down yet you worthless sunflower" Black Shurimon said as he attacked Sunflowmon and tried to cut her down.

"I don't break that easily, Cactus Tail!" Sunflowmon said as she used another attack against Black Shurimon. "Nicely done…..but do you have the will to finish me off" Black Shurimon said. "I'm warning you to leave now while you still have the chance Black Shurimon" Sunflowmon said as she warned the dark Digimon to leave.

"I don't think so…..I'm as good as dead if I show my face to Lord Piedmon and Lady Piedmon or the other region commanders…if Suki has the will to fight she should get the will to finish the job one way or another hiya!" he said as he dived at Suki trying to get her with his ninja stars. "Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon yelled as she shot a powerful beam at Black Shurimon who was bent on either killing Suki or trying to make a point and teach her a lesson she'll need to learn, Black Shurimon fell to the ground after he was hit, once he was on the ground his Fractal Code appeared along with Fractal Code he stole.

"Let's finish this Leomon" Alex said as he and Leomon appeared and knew what to do when an evil Digimon was defeated and had Fractal Code "Fractal Code purify" Alex said as he took out his Digivice and purified Black Shurimon who would be reborn good when his Digi-Egg would hatch, Alex also got the Fractal Code stolen from the nearby areas that was in Black Shurimon.

"You…..you destroyed him" Suki said to Sunflowmon as her partner turned back into Floramon. "I had no choice he was going to destroy you if I didn't destroy him" Floramon said.

"Better release this Fractal Code" Alex said as he pushed the button to restore the Fractal Code to the nearby area, soon the gardens were all beautiful again and the Fractal Code went flying over the other nearby areas as well. "I wonder why the Shurimon Digi-Egg didn't fly.

"Poor Black Shurimon….I know he was evil but he didn't deserve to die like that….it wasn't fair" Suki said as she cried. "It's alright Suki, Black Shurimon will be reborn as a nice Shurimon now" Max said.

"He's right….his Digi-Egg is alright and because he was purified he'll be reborn into a good Digimon" Shurimon said as he got up and picked up the Shurimon Digi-Egg. "You mean…this is Black Shurimon?" Suki said as she was shown the Digi-Egg. "Actually he'll just be a Shurimon like me when he's reborn. I think you should be the one to care for his Digi-Egg Suki. It might bring out Sincerity in you" Shurimon said as he gave the Digi-Egg to Suki.

"Cool now two of us have a Digi-Egg" Alex said as he looked at the Digi-Egg.

"Suki….look at the gardens, when Black Shurimon was defeated the gardens were restored thanks to the power of the Digivices" Floramon said as she admired the sight of the new flowers and other plants and the sight of a forest growing back in front of them.

"It looks like my job here is almost done, I need to take these Sukamon back to their homes and then report to my queen" Shurimon said as he gathered up the Sukamon and then took off for their homes with his samurai abilities.

And so the group of heroes celebrated and the villagers threw a huge party, the next day the DigiDestined went to the train station along with their Digimon allies and knew they needed to get going. The map Max now fully worked out told them the next DigiDestined was located at the Kingdom of the Metal Empire, which was the machine Digimon city located farther east.

A few days ago around the Greymon Jungle

"Where am I?" a teenager about 17 years old said as he looked around a jungle he saw on his computer screen while he was on the internet. "You're in the Digital World Bill Clark" a giant Mega level Digimon said as he walked towards the area Bill was at. "Whoa you're a big guy…..wait are you a Digimon?" Bill asked the giant Digimon.

"Yes I'm WarGreymon, a Mega level Digimon. I'm your partner and this is your Digivice which enabled me to become WarGreymon" the giant said as he gave Bill his black and white Digivice. "This is surely a cool dream…I wonder how long it'll last?" Bill said under the belief he was dreaming about Digimon, he recognized WarGreymon's species but was tired and enable to believe for the time being he was in an actual DigitalWorld.

"I assure you Bill this is not a dream, this place and the Digimon living in it are as real as you, your world and the people in that world" WarGreymon said as Bill took his Digivice and looked at it. "So what exactly do we need to do in order to save our worlds?" Bill said still believing he was in a dream.

"We have to restore the Fractal Code that's been stolen by Lord Piedmon and Lady Piedmon and their commanders and other underlings. But first we need to find the rest of our team of DigiDestined and their Digimon partners in order to have a chance against the two Piedmon" WarGreymon explained.

"I'm a bit tired WarGreymon….but I'm willing to go and find everyone else we need to find, but first I need to rest" Bill said as he was preparing to go to sleep. "I'll carry you until we get to the Kingdom of Dragons, there's two DigiDestined there and we need to join up with them and everyone else in our team" WarGreymon said as he lifted up Bill and carried him as he walked to the Kingdom of Dragons.

Present day Kingdom of Dragons

"It looks like we finally made it WarGreymon, if things go well we'll only be two steps closer to our goal" Bill said with a smile on his face as he sat on WarGreymon's left shoulder. "I agree Bill, I agree" WarGreymon said in agreement.

As Tatsuya and his group head for the Kingdom of the Metal Empire, the mysterious Bill and WarGreymon also look for other DigiDestined. Are these guys all the same team or are their two completely different groups of DigiDestined out there? Fine out next time!


End file.
